Dreamer
by bricann
Summary: He thought he was the normal Jedi Padawan at one point. But he had been to a world known as Arcadia in the past in which he had all forgotten about. But once he goes back, his memories of his first trip will return and he will find that as a Dreamer, he has a job that only he can complete. Will he complete his mission? Or will he face oblivion?
1. Visions

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

 **This is based off the game play of Cryaotic and the way he played Dreamfall: Chapters. There are probably multiple ways this could've been written depending on whether you played it yourself or watched another gamer play Dreamfall. But, I watched Cry play it and am using his game play for it. I hope you don't mind and enjoy this story!**

Chapter 1: Visions

 _Ezra slowly stepped along a stone path in the clouds. As he got further, he saw two strange looking creatures that he couldn't recognize or describe well. Next to them on a stone was a black bird. He stopped just in front of them._

" _Who are you?" Ezra asked. "What are you?"_

" _I was Abnaxus of the Venar. He is Oular. Bird is-" the first being, that seemed like a small, older human with a large head and face and walked on a cane, was cut off by the bird._

" _I'm Crow," the bird answered._

" _You… can talk?" Ezra questioned._

" _Yes. Yes, I can talk," the bird, Crow, replied sounding bored._

" _Where am I?" Ezra asked._

" _Dreamer, Ezra Bridger, you must find the Purple Mountains. Find the Oular. Save the Dream," Abnaxus replied not answering the question._

" _Where are the Purple Mountains? Where can I find the Oular? What's the Dream?" Ezra asked. He looked at Crow._

" _The bird will show you the way," Abnaxus answered._

" _What? To where?" Crow questioned._

" _Yeah, he seems real helpful," Ezra stated sarcastically._

" _Hey!" Crow cut in. "I'm right here, you know!"_

" _Find the Purple Mountains. Save the Dream," Abnaxus stated again._

 _Suddenly, the ground began to crumble beneath Ezra. "Wait, you still haven't answered my questions!" he called. "How do I save the Dream?"_

" _Find that out with bird, you will," Abnaxus answered vaguely._

" _That doesn't-" Ezra was cut off as the ground came out from beneath him and he fell._

. . .

Ezra felt himself land on the floor of his room. "Ugh…" he groaned as he sat up. "Okay, that was weird. Was it a… vision?" He stood up and walked out.

"Finally up?" came Kanan's voice from behind Ezra.

"Uh, yeah. How long was I asleep?" the Padawan asked.

"It's almost time for our morning training," Kanan told him. "It's not like you to sleep that long. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well… yeah," Ezra tried to evade. "Just… a weird vision-dream thing in my sleep, that's all."

"What do you mean 'vision-dream thing'?" Kanan asked.

"I'm… not exactly sure what it was. I was standing on a rock cliff in the clouds. In front of me was a black bird and these two weird beings that I didn't even recognize," Ezra began. "The first being was like a small, weird looking man with a cane and huge face. The other… it was like a Kowakian monkey-lizard mixed with a cat. The first being called himself Abnaxus of the Venar and called the other thing an Oular. The bird called himself Crow."

"The bird could talk?" Kanan questioned.

"Believe me, I didn't think it were possible either," Ezra replied. "After that, Abnaxus kept saying to find the Purple Mountains, find the Oular, and save the Dream."

"The Dream?" Kanan repeated obviously confused. "What's the Dream?"

"I'm not sure. After that, all he said before repeating everything like a broken protocol droid was that Crow would help me," Ezra replied. "Like I said, after that was said, it was just repetition and then I woke up. It felt like a vision, but it wasn't like one I've had before. Is it possible that Abnaxus was trying to send a message or something?"

"I'm not sure, Ezra," Kanan responded. "I've never experienced something like that. We can meditate on it later. For now, let's get to training." Ezra nodded and followed his master out.

Zeb and Sabine were shooting at Ezra as he deflected the blasts. Kanan was watching off to the side, giving pointers here and there, though the Jedi had to admit that his apprentice had improved significantly since he had first began training the boy.

Slowly, Ezra felt something beginning to rise within him. He closed his eyes behind his helmet's mask. Suddenly, he began to feel distant and then his mind went dark.

. . .

Kanan and they others were shocked when Ezra suddenly vanished completely except for his helmet which just fell to the ground.

"Ezra!" Kanan called.

"What… just happened?" Zeb asked.

"No idea," Sabine answered. "He just…" She looked at Kanan. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Unless the Empire has come up with something capable of taking Ezra like that, I have none," the Jedi answered. "I don't like this, thought." He then thought, _'Could this have to do with Ezra's weird vision?'_


	2. Into Arcadia

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 2: Into Arcadia

Ezra's eyes snapped open. He slowly sat up, shaking his head slightly. He looked around the area. He was sitting on a cushioned bench in what seemed like a run-down restaurant or inn. He then noticed his clothing. It was a white top with black, leather armor, his pants were black and loose though were tucked into white boots. He turned to the area around him.

' _This… looks familiar,'_ he thought. _'That's right! I've seen this place in other dreams!'_ He stood up and walked around the area. He passed the windows that were boarded closed, but sunlight shone through the boards and what he could see passed the gaps in between the boards seemed like an unbusy street. He also noticed a hole in the roof that he didn't remember from his dreams. He walked to the door only to find there wasn't a handle to open it with. _'Great.'_

He then noticed a bowl filled with sticks and leaves. Inside the nest though was a familiar black bird. "Crow?" Ezra called.

"Ah!" exclaimed the bird as it startled awake. Ezra did the same at the sudden burst from the bird. "What's the matter?"

"You… scared me for a minute," Ezra answered.

"You scared me!" Crow retorted.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Ezra asked.

"I didn't. I mean, okay, I did. You're standing right there, so technically yes I found you; but, I wasn't looking. This is my nest," Crow answered. Ezra looked at it. "Don't judge. It's a roof over my head, well a semi-roof. A roof that once was."

"Where are we?" Ezra asked.

"The Journeyman Inn. Or, it was once. Now, it's a dump," Crow answered.

"The Journeyman Inn?" Ezra repeated. A flash image of a woman talking to Ezra in a dream caught his attention for a moment, along with a name. "What about the Innkeeper? Benrime, right?"

"Dead and gone like everyone else, I suppose," the bird answered. "I have to admit, I thought you were dead, too. Last time I saw you… Poof! Vanished."

"I… don't think I was ever really here. All I remember of this place are dreams," Ezra responded.

"I remember it well, Ezra Bridger. You were here about a year ago. And then you just disappeared," Crow explained.

"I… don't remember it," the Padawan responded. "I mean, it's all vague in my mind, at least. I don't remember it much."

"Me neither. After your disappearing act, the next thing I remember, I was in Sadir. I just got back to Marcuria, which is why, y'know, this place," Crow told the young boy.

"Sadir?" Ezra questioned.

"Home to the Azadi. Those armored folks with exciting facial hair and a terrible allergy to magic," Crow explained.

"I remember the Azadi a bit. But magic?" Ezra responded. "All I know is-"

"Being a talking bird in a place where they hunt magicals for sport," Crow interrupted. "Boy, lemme tell you, I'm-"

"Maybe later, Crow. I need to find a way out of here," Ezra cut in. He turned to look around when he remembered something, "Hey, do you remember meeting me in a dream?"

"I remember dreaming about you last ni…" Crow paused seeming shocked. "Wait, how do you know about my dream?"

"It was my dream, too," Ezra replied.

"You're invading my dreams now?! Oh. Oh, God of Ravens, I hope you didn't see the one with the chicken and-" Crow began but stopped.

"Did Abnaxus say anything more after I left?" Ezra asked. "Anything at all?"

"The lumpy fella who looks like he's been repeatedly beaten with an enormous ugly-stick? Yes, he did," Crow answered. "To be honest, I can't follow what he says half the time. But it was something to the effect of: 'Bring him here. You will have brought him here. You will bring him here. You had have will be, etcetera'. I believe the basic theme was something about bringing someone somewhere. But don't hold me to that!"

"That place in the dream, Crow, where is it?" Ezra asked.

"You're asking me? I have no idea!" he replied. "I had a dream, that's all. It was a big white space. That could literally be anywhere! I'm guessing… the North Pole?"

"I'm not sure that's it," Ezra replied.

"The South Pole?" Crow guessed again.

"Uh, no. Abnaxus said something about finding the Purple Mountains and the Oular," Ezra replied.

"Ooo-no, never heard of them," Crow responded. "But the Purple Mountains? Those should be easy to find."

"So, you know where that is?" Ezra asked.

"No, but come on, purple mountains? Most mountains are grey and white. Not a whole lot of purple ones around. I'm sure they'll be easy to spot," Crow answered slightly annoying Ezra.

"I think we'll need some help with that," the boy responded.

"'We?' Look, I don't know where this 'we' thing came from. I am doing just fine on my own," Crow retorted. "Also, I definitely don't need another adventure. I'm done with adventures. From now on, I'm an unadventurous bird. No, you go off and find help yourself. It was nice seeing you agai-"

"Abnaxus told you to bring me there, remember?" Ezra fought.

"In a dream. A dream! If I was going to start taking advice from my dreams, I'd be in a whole heap of troubles," Crow retorted.

"It wasn't _just_ a dream. It was a vision, I know it," Ezra told the bird.

"Dreams, visions, nightmares, hallucinations… They all belong under the same general heading called 'really bad ideas'," Crow fought further.

Ezra sighed. "Fine. I don't have anything else to go on, so I'm just going to try to find the Purple Mountains," he gave in. He then turned and noticed something on a chandelier. A handle! He took a deep breath and used the Force to bring it to him.

"Ezra! You have magical powers?!" Crow exclaimed.

"I have a connection to the Force," Ezra corrected. "Yes, they give me powers. But they aren't magical, really. There are several others like me." He shook his head and walked to the door. He placed the handle in the slot. "It was nice seeing you… again, Crow." He then walked out.

When he entered outside, he was shocked to see a more basic, medieval styled town that also seemed to be in the middle of beginning a festival. Though, there were strange pipes going around houses and on walls that seemed to be not normal for this town. Crow then flew down onto the railing by Ezra.

"I thought you said you were staying here?" Ezra asked with a slight smirk.

"In this godforsaken pigeon's nest?" Crow replied. "I'm done living like a gnatcatcher and not having any adventures. It was fun for a while, but I'm ready to live again!" He paused for a moment. "Uh, so what exactly is this thing we're doing?"

"Helping me find someone who can get me to the Purple Mountains and the Dream," Ezra answered.

"And what kind of adventure are we talking about here? A light stroll along safe, well lit streets? Camping out in the woods under mostly clear skies? Facing potentially life-threatening dangers on perilous mountain paths?" Crow asked.

"Knowing my luck, probably the second one," Ezra replied.

"Oh, great. That's great," Crow responded sarcastically. "Already regretting this." Ezra began to walk forward when the talking bird asked, "Is there a plan or are we just winging it?"

"Depends. My memory of this place is beginning to come back. Are the rebels still around?" the Padawan asked.

"I've heard mention of rebels, yes. Mostly preceded by cursing and followed by loud calls for slit throats and severed heads," Crow answered.

"That's the plan, then. Find the rebels," Ezra decided. "Do you know where we can find them?"

"I've only been back a couple months, and I've mostly been nesting, so no… no idea," Crow answered.

"Great," Ezra responded sarcastically. He then realized something. "Wait, nesting. Isn't that something only-"

"Stop! Let me stop you right there, and let's never speak of this again," Crow interrupted.

That's when Ezra noticed a note posted on the wall by the entrance of the Inn. "What's that?" he wondered. He then read it, " _ **The Journeyman Inn is closed, but all patrons and well-wishers are welcome at the Rooster & Kitten! On Ayrede Avenue near South Gate!**_" He then added, "And there's a drawing of a rooster and a kitten, just to avoid any confusion, I guess. Well, this is as good a clue as any. Why don't we head to the Rooster and Kitten?"

"Alright!" Crow agreed and flew off calling, "Follow me!"

Ezra followed and began to think, _'This is crazy. I'm really here. And I remember it all. It all happened just before I was taken in by the Ghost crew. But… things look a bit different. But, wow, I'm back. And it wasn't a crazy dream, either.'_ He followed slowly, listening in on other conversations. People talking about the pipes and construction.

He turned to a man who told him, "Shame the magicals torched Oldtown, but what did you expect? Those leeches wouldn't be happy unless they ran the city. And now they've been run out of the city instead. Good riddance, if you ask me."

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on them? Maybe it wasn't them who burned Oldtown," Ezra responded.

"What would you know, boy? You're just a kid who doesn't know anything about today," the man retorted and turned back to his friends.

Ezra walked down a few staircases until he came up where people had gathered to listen to a man talking about how bad magicals are. It really irritated Ezra and it reminded Ezra of what the Empire did to those who didn't side with them.

He turned and looked around again, assuring himself that with his new attire, he fit in with the locals. He felt around for his lightsaber and was relieved when his felt it on his waist. He hurried forward and noticed Crow waiting for him. Despite Crow being one of the more annoying friends he had made here, he appreciated having someone he knew around.

He turned to another citizen who greeted him kindly and said, "It's good to see a tourist like yourself despite the… unrest."

"Unrest?" Ezra questioned.

"All that business with the magicals? Shameful. That is not what this city is about," the man replied.

"I would hope so," Ezra responded, hoping it didn't sound like he was more different on whether he was with the Azadi or not. Though, he knew he was not with the Azadi. The man nodded before turning to his work.

Ezra walked passed Azadi guards that stood at the entrance of Oldtown as he recognized it. The Padawan thought, _'The Azadi really remind me of the Empire. Strict, forceful, and full of hate of others who are not with their beliefs. They're basically the same, despite being from two different dimensions like it seems. The only difference is they have swords and the Empire and Sith have blasters and lightsabers.'_

Ezra continued walking further into the city. He noticed the people around and was a bit confused when he realized he hadn't seen any magicals at all since arriving. _'What happened to them? They wouldn't have burned Oldtown. Did the Azadi…?'_

Ezra turned a corner before noticing an indent entrance that had a sign by it. Crow flew onto a chair next to it. "The Rooster and Kitten, huh? Hopefully there's someone in here who knows something about the rebels here," he commented quietly. "If they don't, well…" He looked at the bird. "I'm going inside. Can you wait out here for now?"

"What else can a free bird do? I need an open sky over my head. Or at least a proper hole in the roof. I'll be right here," Crow replied. He looked to the side. "Or over there, where there's cheese and, oooh, is that a bread crust? Don't look at me!"

"I'm not. I'll see you in a bit," Ezra responded and walked in. He looked around the mildly empty restaurant. He noticed a large shaped bartender behind the bar and walked up to the man.

"Welcome to the Rooster and Kitten," he greeted.

"Uh, hi," Ezra responded. "It's nice to um…"

"What?" the man responded.

"Uh, sorry, I'm foreign," Ezra replied.

"You don't say. From where exactly? I'm a traveler myself, but I can't quite place the accent," the bartender responded.

"Uh, west," Ezra answered. "Far west."

"What? Azadir?" the man asked.

"Further west," Ezra replied.

"I didn't think there was a further west. I thought Azadir was a far west as west goes before it turns east again," the man responded.

"Right, well, you know. East, but you head west from here," Ezra lied.

"That makes no sense to me, but then there is much that I haven't seen yet during my travels. What's this land named? I'm Ulvic by the way," the man responded.

"I'm Ezra. And it's called, um, Lothal," the young Padawan replied, keeping with the lie.

"Lothal?" Ulvic repeated.

"Yep. Lothal," Ezra replied.

"So what will it be today?" Ulvic asked.

"What?" Ezra replied.

"You know, you're not the first person confused by that question. Even though, by all appearances, this is a drinking establishment. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Is it my demeanor? Do I not appropriately appear… barkeeperish?"

"What?! No, no! You're absolutely… barkeeperish. You really show your publicness. Um, drinks," Ezra replied. "Do you have anything festive? Maybe something sweet but not too strong?"

"I can water down an apple cider for ya," Ulvic replied. "After all, you're still just a kid by all appearances."

"Uh, thanks," Ezra responded. He wasn't fond of being called a kid, too much. But he didn't want to get any enemies here… other than the Azadi.

Ulvic handed it over. "Are you certain you're in the right place?" he asked.

"Not really," Ezra replied.

"Honesty," the man responded and gave a quick laugh. "I like it. It's all too rare these days. From your attire and… and, well, all of you, I'd say you're probably looking for a place up Highhall, not down here dockside. This is a rough neighborhood, and… Well, you do stand out in my usual crowds of ne'er-do-wells. And standing out isn't always a good thing these days."

"No, this is my kind of place. Trust me," Ezra responded. "I don't tend to go with any higher-ups. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say-"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said about my pub in a long time," Ulvic cut him off with a slight grin.

"Maybe it's a language thing," Ezra responded.

"So what else can I help you with, young man?" Ulvic asked.

"So the Azadi… are they still running the city?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, they're not…" Ulvic stopped before continuing, "The Council runs the city, the Emissary is… She's an advisor. Her advice is invaluable. Of great value. To all of us." Ezra couldn't help but notice the uncertainty in Ulvic's voice.

"Sounds like a good arrangement. And the soldiers…?" Ezra continued.

"For our protection, and benefaction. They keep us safe from enemies outside and… and inside. From rebel terrorists and the like," Ulvic replied. Ezra could see in his eyes that he didn't truly believe the words he was saying, he was hiding something.

"Well, what's this grand ceremony coming up?" Ezra asked.

"It's the official unveiling of the tube network. I reckon it's where they tell us how all things will be efficient in the future," Ulvic explained. "The ceremony's taking place next week, on the day of the Feast of Reaping. The Emissary thought it'd be contribute to the celebrations. Won't make much difference to the Marcurians, to be honest. We'll still eat too much, drink too much, and pass out in the gutters when the sun rises." Ezra gave him an uncertain look. "I mean, it's tradition! And tradition must be honored!" Ezra gave a soft agreeable smile and nodded.

"Well, what do you know about…" the Padawan paused before continuing in a whisper, "the rebels?" He stayed silent for a moment, shock on his face. "You know, the rebels. The ones you mentioned before. The magical insurgents? No?"

"We don't discuss terrorists here, young boy," Ulvic stated.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I was just a bit curious," Ezra responded.

Ulvic then whispered to the boy, "Tell you what. There's someone you might want to talk to, over in the smithy in City Green. It's on the far side, close to the gate into the Bones. Go knock on the door, tell them you're there to inquire about the library." He then said louder, "But now I'm afraid I have some work to do. I've been neglecting my other customers for too long."

"Oh, sorry about that. Thanks for your help," Ezra responded. He walked out and found Crow on the wall. He told the bird, "I got something on the rebels. While I'm looking into that, I need you to do something. A mission."

"Mission is my middle name. No, that's not true. It's Edward. Nope, that's also a lie. I just always wanted it to be Edward," Crow responded.

Ezra sighed. "I need a bird's eye view of things," he told him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Ezra?" Crow responded.

"Huh?! Of course not. But I'd feel much safer if you're watching me from up there, while I continue to search down here," he replied honestly.

"I feel a swelling in my chest cavity that can only mean one thing," Crow responded.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"An imminent burp. But I will do this thing you ask of me, Ezra. And I will feign pride if you need me too!" Crow replied.

"Knock yourself out, Crow," Ezra responded and Crow took off.

Ezra walked around the area for a bit until he found an area with the entrance to the yard called Smithy Green. He knocked on a door that sat against the far wall and a man opened it cautiously.

"Uh, hi. I'm here about the… the library? Weird opener, I know. But I was told that this is-" Ezra was cut off as the man opened it wider. "Alright, I guess we're going inside?" He slowly walked in when the man closed it behind him.


	3. The Rebels

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 3: The Rebels

Ezra walked through the halls, his hands bound with rope and his lightsaber in the hands of his escort. "What is this place? Where are you taking me?" he asked the man. The man stayed silent. "Say something for once. If you're the rebels, I would've gone with you easily." Still nothing. "Not talking, then? Fine. Just let me speak with your leader."

"Shepherd's busy. She'll talk with you later," the man finally stated.

"So _now_ you're talking. Thanks, good to know," Ezra retorted, the last sentence sarcastic. He turned to see a familiar man there. "I… I know him. That man over there."

"Stop talking. Keep walking," the man ordered.

"You know I can get out of this easily," Ezra told him.

"I would love to see you try," the man taunted.

"Don't tempt me," Ezra retorted. "I've gotten out of places far more secure than this."

"Keep moving," the man ordered again. Ezra was put into a cell. His binds were taken off and he just sat annoyed. The man began to play around with his saber, trying to figure it out. "What is this?"

"Uh, a tool," Ezra half-lied. "And it's mine. So if you'll give it back…"

"Why would I give something that I don't know what it could do to you who we don't know?" the man retorted.

"Because I could take it on my own and get out of here with it," Ezra replied. "And you don't want to know what it does in the wrong hands. Fortunately, I'm the right hands for it to be with since I use it for good and to help people."

"This thing can't do a thing," the man retorted. Ezra put his hand out and the lightsaber was quickly brought into his hand thanks to his abilities. "You're a magical!"

"Uh, a Force-user more specifically," Ezra answered. "And I need to talk to your leader here. I've gotten out places that many would seem as impossible. I can get out of here if I want."

The man scoffed. "Sure," he replied sarcastically. "A little kid like you. What can you do with that little thing?" Ezra held it up before his energy blade came out with full power and the man backed up. "But… it couldn't do anything before!"

"It can when a Force-user wields it," Ezra retorted. "And only a Force-user can use a lightsaber."

"Lightsaber?" the man responded as the boy retracted the blade. "What's a Force-user?"

"Where I come from, there are a lot of people who can be Force-sensitive," Ezra explained. "People who are closely connected to the Force."

"The Force?" the man repeated. "Do you mean the balance?"

"No," Ezra answered. "The Force is everything. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It holds the galaxy together."

"Sounds like a bunch of mystics to me," the man retorted.

"How about I talk to your leader and see if they'll believe me once I show them how strong the Force is?" Ezra asked. "And besides, you do know lightsabers can cut through just about anything, right?"

"Sure, I'll believe that when I see it," the man responded.

The questioning continued for a while and Ezra refused to give any more explanations about who he was, where he was from, and everything in between to the man and not to the leader of this place. Eventually, though, it turned to night and the man left Ezra to sleep in the extremely uncomfortable bed in his cell.

. . .

The next morning, Ezra was brought before a strange looking creature-person he told was called a Samare named Shepherd. She greeted him, "I trust you got some sleep last night."

"More or less," Ezra answered.

"You are fortunate to be alive, boy," she retorted. "Who are you? Why do you ask questions about the resistance?"

"My name is Ezra Bridger. I need your help," he answered.

"Our help? With what?" she responded.

"I wasn't sure who else to ask. I need to get to the Purple Mountains, Abnaxus of the Venar, and the Oular," Ezra explained. "I wasn't planning on asking the Azadi. They remind me too much of the Empire."

"I don't know where those places and people are," Shepherd responded. "But what is this Empire that you speak of?"

"Well, it's a long story," Ezra explained. He looked to where the man had grabbed his lightsaber again. He held out his hand and it was brought over to him.

"Are you a magical?" Shepherd asked.

"No, I'm a Force-user," he answered. "Where I come from, we have the ability to travel the galaxy and go to planets far a part from each other. Back before I was even born, there were two factions that warred against each other. The Jedi Order and Republic and the Separatists and Sith. The Jedi and Sith had strong connections to the Force and can use it, being called Force-users. At the end of the war, when the Empire rose to power, the Jedi were slaughtered and destroyed by Order 66. Only a couple Jedi that I know survived those final days. Ahsoka Tano and Kanan Jarrus. Kanan found me as Force-sensitive and took me in a his Padawan, his apprentice, for training to become a Jedi."

"I don't believe I've heard of such a thing as the Force," Shepherd responded.

"According to what Kanan told me, the Force is everything. It is what surrounds us, penetrates us, and holds the galaxy together," Ezra explained. "Being a Force-user allows me to do quite a lot. Mainly use it to levitate objects, feel emotions, tame animals and take control of them, and a lot of other things. Oh, and I can use a lightsaber."

"Lightsaber?" Shepherd repeated confused.

"That's what this is," Ezra replied and activated it. They were shocked and everyone in the area went on alert as the blade appeared, humming with energy. "A lightsaber is made by a Force-user using the Force in connection with a kyber crystal and using their focus and energy to make this place. Of course, I added a feature to my saber." He turned the blade off and flipped it around. He shot a blast at the wall where electricity pulsed for a moment before leaving a scorch mark on the concrete. "It has a stun blast capability as well."

"I see," Shepherd responded. "You said that the Azadi reminded you of this Empire. Why?"

"The Empire want to destroy anything that is against what they believe and oppress citizens of all its planets," Ezra explained. "Those who side with them are ones who have been practically brainwashed into thinking what the Empire is doing is okay. People like Kanan, my friends, and I are part of a rebel alliance trying to take down the Empire."

"Sounds like the Azadi and us to me," said a younger rebel walking up.

"Indeed. But why should we help you find this person that you came here for?" Shepherd asked. "I am still a bit wary that you may be an agent of the Azadi."

"No! I'm-" Ezra was cut off by Crow.

"Ezra! He's Ezra!" the bird stated landing on a tall pile of books on a table.

"Balance…" Shepherd muttered.

"Don't you dare touch his head. He's on an important mission!" Crow told the Samare.

"I see. And who are you?" Shepherd asked.

"Crow. Honorary rebel, long-term avian buddy and sidekick of April Ryan, rebel leader, adventurer, hero, savior of the Balance," he listed off. "That's right. Here's Crow! This is him, I'm me. So… Where's April?" They stared at him for a moment. "She can vouch for Ezra. They're best friends, tight as two chicks in a nest. I don't see April. Is she out on a mission, or sleeping in, or…?" They both just watched him with sad faces. "Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"I… thought you knew, Crow," Ezra responded.

"Knew what? What's going on? What?!" the bird pressed urgently.

"April Ryan is dead, bird. She was assassinated during an Azadi raid on Myria the winter before last," Shepherd told him. "She died a hero's death and was given a hero's burial. We remember her fondly."

"What…?" Crow muttered.

"Sorry, Crow," Ezra stated but the bird took off in distress. "Crow!" He sighed.

"I've heard of this bird, Crow. So you knew April Ryan?" Shepherd asked.

"We met a couple times. I was there… when she died," Ezra answered. "I had tried to save her, but… I couldn't. Of course, I wasn't aware of my powers at that time, either. But yeah, I knew April."

"You're the boy she told us about. The one who dreams. They spoke of you, Bachim, Brynn, Chawan. They said you were one of us," Shepherd realized. "This certainly changes things. But how did you-?"

"By the way, Shepherd," the young rebel interrupted, "Likho's wondering, now that Kian's gone, if we should maybe-" She stopped. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to cut in. I just got a bit impatient." She looked at Ezra. "Hey, by the way! You have great hair!"

"Uh, thanks," the Padawan responded awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Enu. I will speak with Likho. With Kian gone, we need to change our plans," Shepherd told the young rebel, now known to Ezra as Enu.

"Kian? The Azadi guy? People called him the Apostle," Ezra questioned.

"You know him?" Shepherd replied.

"We… met once, briefly. He was kind to me," Ezra explained. "But isn't he an enemy of you guys? Being Azadi."

"Was. He's with us now. Defected. Yep," Enu told him. "Well, except that he abandoned us to go on a crazy suicide mission to-"

"He left last night," Shepherd cut in stopping the girl.

"Of course. After everything, we miss each other like that," Ezra responded.

"Oh, Enu, this is… Ezra, am I saying that correctly?" Shepherd introduced.

"Yeah," Ezra replied. He looked at Enu. "Hey, nice to meet you. Enu, right?"

"Yep. Hey, want to be friends? Ugh, sorry," Enu responded.

"Ezra needs our help, Enu. He has questions. Maybe you can-" Shepherd began but Enu agreed instantly.

"Of course! No problem. Leave this to me, Shepherd," the girl responded.

"I'm sorry for questioning you, Ezra. And I'm sorry I could not be of any assistance. But it is nice to know that you also feel the same as we do about the Azadi and… other oppressors. Please, stay, speak with Enu and the others," Shepherd told him. "Perhaps someone here has the answers you're looking for."

"Thank you, Shepherd," Ezra responded and she walked off.

Enu came up. "Where are you from? You're clothes are amazing. Where did you get them?" she asked.

"They… came with the jump. I'm from Lothal. That's another-" Ezra was cut off.

"Planet! Across the Divide! On the flip side of the Balance! The world of science! Are you serious? That's incredible!" Enu interrupted.

"Well, all the planets I've been too mostly rely on science. This isn't the first non-Lothal planet I've been to," Ezra told her.

"That's amazing! I have so many questions. I don't even know where to start! I-I'm…" Enu stopped and calmed down. "I am seriously worried that my head my explode. I think I need to sit down."

"Uh, yeah, don't explode. I'm not too special. Just being a Force-user is the only thing out of the ordinary about from where I come," Ezra assured her. "I mean, you're orange and the ears. You're the first I've seen like you."

"Oh, I'm just a boring old Zhid. It's totally normal. Holy crap, another planet! I can't believe it! How did you get here? Are you a Shifter?" Enu asked.

"A Dreamer, I think. I dream myself here from what I can tell," Ezra replied.

"Just dream yourself here. That's it. No biggie," Enu stated sarcastically. She then added seriously, "You are the best thing I have ever seen! Seriously!"

"Really? Thanks," Ezra responded a bit awkwardly. He hadn't expected that, at all.

"So, what do you need help with? Shepherd said-" Ezra cut her off with the answer.

"I'm trying to find Purple Mountains, a tribe of magical creatures called the Oular, and someone called Abnaxus of the Venar. He had told me to-" he was cut off by Enu this time.

"Slow down! Okay. Purple Mountains, Oular, Venar, Abnaxus. Right?" she listed. "Nope. None of that sounds remotely familiar. I have never heard any of those words before. Of course, there are a lot of things I don't know. I'm a- I mean, I _was_ a farm girl. A silly Zhidling. There's so much I don't know. But, I do know where to look for answers."

"Yeah?" Ezra prodded. "Where?"

"The library! The library holds all the answers! Do you have libraries on other planets? Nevermind, silly question, of course you don't," Enu replied. "I'll go to our library right now and start looking. Purple Mountains, Oular, Abnaxus of the Venar. Come find me where you're ready. I can't wait to spend more time with you! Ugh, sorry!" She then ran off with Ezra giving a light laugh at her wiry personality.


	4. Information

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 4: Information

Ezra hurried after her and was shocked that she had gotten to the library so fast and was already looking at the books for the words he had spoken of. She kept asking the books to not fail her and reading off the names of the books for the words.

"Hey, Enu," Ezra greeted.

"Hey! There must be something in one of these books that'll help you find what you're looking for. I'm going to keep looking until I find it!" she told him.

"Thanks," Ezra responded. He slowly walked out to look for Crow, try to talk to him. He was quick to find him in a corner on a barrel. "Sorry about that, Crow. I thought you knew."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I just can't-" he stopped. He then continued not too long after, "I can't believe she's gone. But I sort of knew, you know? I felt it… in my heart. And that final time we were together, it wasn't… It wasn't like what it used to be. It was weird. Like too much time had passed and we'd drifted apart. I should've known it wouldn't last."

"I know that feeling. It's just something that you just have to learn to live with," Ezra told him. "It isn't in the same way as you, but I do understand."

"I know. And I will," Crow responded. "Were you there when she…?"

"No, I-" Ezra paused. "They said it was quick. I'm sure she didn't suffer."

"She was already suffering. She was lost after she saved the Balance," Crow responded. "We wandered the same paths for a while, had some adventures, saw some sights, but then… things happened, and we lost each other. Anyway, did I help? With, you know, the rebel thing. Did they believe you? That you're not a spy?"

"You did and they do. It's fixed now. They'll help us," Ezra replied.

"Good. Good. Good," Crow responded. "They're not going to cut your head off?"

Ezra gave him a shocked look. "What? No!" he replied.

"Good. Good," Crow responded again. "I wish I could've been more helpful. But it was ten years ago, and I didn't really pay attention to what April said about that Abnaxus chap."

"It's okay," Ezra assured.

"If you don't mind, I need to be alone for a little while. Clean my feathers, sharpen my beak, reflect on the nature of life. Bird stuff," Crow told the Padawan.

"I understand," Ezra responded.

"I'll find you in the city," Crow told him before taking off. Ezra sighed and found his way back to Enu who was still digging through the shelves.

She turned to him. "I've been trying to find a book or scroll or manuscript or map or torn note page or ancient magical tome or pamphlet or piece of cloth that mentions the Purple Mountains or the Oular, but…" she trailed off. "No luck. "It's really frustrating! This library has never let me down before. Bad library!" She sighed. "By the way, what do you do when you're not saving the world?"

"I'm usually fighting the Empire and getting on their nerves," Ezra answered. "I don't do much else except for Jedi training."

"Sounds like me nowadays. Only, I'm not training to be a super powerful magical," Enu responded.

"I'm not really a magical. I'm just lucky," Ezra corrected. Enu gave an enthusiastic nod. "So, you just joined the resistance?"

"Oh, yes. No. Not really 'just'. About half a year ago? Wait, more than that. Time flies when you're having fun! Well, 'fun'," she explained putting quote around the final "fun".

"Sometimes you need to make the best out of bad situations," Ezra told him. "It's not easy, believe me, I know."

"Right. And it's my duty. We're doing good, important work here," Enu agreed. "Also, I didn't want to end up living the life my parents wanted for me."

"I can identify with that. Kind of. I lost my parents to the Empire when I was eight," Ezra responded.

"You did?!" Enu exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ezra replied. "Before I met Kanan and the others, I lived on the streets on Lothal. Even then, I was doing things to get on the Empire's nerves. But I met the other rebels and they became my new family."

"And how far has the Empire gotten where you're from?" Enu asked.

"So many planets are under its control. It won't be easy to undermine the Empire," Ezra explained. "It's a bit complicated. I can explain better another time."

"Yes, please!" Enu agreed.

"So, no luck on the books?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing. Sorry. And I've read most of these before. I can't remember coming across any of those words you mentioned," she replied. "There's not much else to do here in the evenings except read. I don't really have any female friends or friends my age. It gets lonely. Anyway, I've been through all the encyclopedias and travelogues, but…"

"Nothing about the Purple Mountains or the Oular?" Ezra finished with his question.

"Nothing. I mean, the Purple Mountains sounds colloquial. It may have a different name officially. But the Oular, there should be something about them. It's a magical race?" Enu replied.

"They didn't look human, at least," Ezra answered.

"Weird there's nothing about them. They must be very isolated, or…" Enu trailed off.

"Or?" Ezra prodded.

"Or someone's trying to hide something," Enu suggested. "Which would be weird and very hard to pull off. Forget I said that."

Ezra chuckled. "Alright," he agreed. "I guess I'll have to look elsewhere, though."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. I really thought I'd find something. I feel terrible, I-" she stopped before quickly continuing, "Do you want to be my friend? I already asked you that. I'm coming on too strong, aren't I? I am, I can tell. Stop it, Enu!"

"Not at all, Enu. It's… It would be great to be your friend," Ezra reassured. "Thanks for the help."

"Much good that did. I really wish I could-" she was cut off when a old man that Ezra remembered as Blind Bob called out walking in. They turned to the events taking place.

"For the love of the festering demon-shrimps of Jaharva… Do I have to do everything in this place?" the man asked. "I didn't spend all those years living on the streets of Marcuria, pilfering food and liberating fat purses to deal with this shite. I swear, I'd be better off going back to sleeping in Abnaxus' stone tree, if I can't even get a mattress that isn't flea-and-maggot infested. Do your bleedin' jobs, people! Is that too much to ask?"

"Sorry about that," Enu called. "Disregard him. Not important. There must be something in this library. I'm not giving up! I'm going to keep digging until I find something!"

"Alright. I'll go talk to him. See if the old guy knows something," Ezra stated.

"Okay," Enu agreed before turning back to her work.

Ezra walked over to the old man. "Blind Bob?" he greeted.

"Eh? What? Who's ask-?" he stopped for a moment. "Well, blessed be me striped breeches! You're the lad who brought me mulled wine back when I hit rock bottom in Marcuria! What in the name of the Eight-Eyed Octo-God of Tartillus are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same question. But… not in the same words," Ezra replied.

"Oh, I left my life of beggaring behind. Cleaned meself up, joined the resistance. I'm a general now," Blind Bob answered. "I'm making a difference!"

"What happened to your theoretical blindness?" Ezra asked. "The last time I saw you, you said something about that."

"Cured! I was blind, theoretically, but now I can see," Blind Bob answered. "To be honest, some days I wonder if I ever was theoretically blind, or if it was hypothe metaphysical." Ezra gave him a confused look, not knowing the word. "You know, just in my head, like."

"Oh, uh-" Ezra began but the elder cut him off.

"It was simpler being Blind Bob and restorting to beggaring and vagrancy than taking a long, hard look at myself in a speculum. Particularly on account of the blindness. I wish my old pa could've lived to see me. He always believed in me, even when I didn't. To the bitter end, he told me I had potential. I nodded and wept and promised him I'd try my best. Then, as he drew his last, ragged breath, I stole his purse and his breeches. Well, pa, I'm sorry about the breeches. I'm making something of life now. Making something of myself! I'm no longer Blind Bob! Call me Bob-who-can-see," Bob interrupted.

"Alright," Ezra agreed slowly. "Are you an actual general?"

"Aye. See these stripes? General Bob, that's me. I takes care of the logic-sticks around here, so the place don't crumble to pieces," Bob replied. "Shepherd's busy with the strat-ee-gering. Kian sorts out who to murder, and how. Likho makes a fine job of being contrary. And Enu keeps everyone's spirits up. I mean, when she's not shooting Azadi soldiers in the eyeballs with her bow-and-arrow. Me, I make sure the larder's stocked, the sheets are cleaned, relatively speaking, and that the piss pots are empty. Can't go to war on a full bladder."

Ezra gave a small, singular, amused laugh. He then returned serious and asked, "How did you even end up here? With the rebels, I mean."

"Not long after you and I met, I overdosed on mulled wine. Spooked me good, that did. I figured I had two choices. Either spend the remainder of my days in the gutter, stinking of foreign spices and currants. And, to be honest, there didn't seem to be a whole lot of days left. Or I could clean myself up, try to amount to something after a lifetime wasted on wine, women, and various gutters. The moment I looked up, I saw how the Azadi were running magicals out of Marcuria. I couldn't ignore it. It was disgraceful! I mean, magicals always treated me with kindness and respect. I felt I owed them. So here I am, doing my part and paying my debts. Aside from the gambling and bar tabs, mind you. And I feel twenty years younger to boot!"

"That's always a plus," Ezra responded. "Just wondering, but have you heard of the Purple Mountains?"

"Oh, aye! Aye, of course. Everyone's heard of the Turtle Mountains. They're-" Bob replied but Ezra stopped him.

"Uh, no. 'Purple', not 'turtle'," the young Padawan corrected.

"That's what I said, turtle," Bob retorted.

"Um…" Ezra trailed off.

"Right, of course, you don't know. Why would you?" Bob responded. "My apologies, laddie. See, I have a serious P-deficiency. It's been a lifelong struggle. The Turtle Mountains? No, never heard of them. Sorry."

"What about someone called Abnaxus?" Ezra asked.

"Abnaxus? Now there's a name I haven't heard spoken in years. Where do you know it from?" Bob replied.

"Sorry, I just overheard-" Ezra stopped and sighed softly. "Actually, I met Abnaxus. Kind of. I dreamed about him. Or maybe it was more like a vision. It sounds crazy, I know but-"

"Sounds completely sane to me, lad. Abnaxus turning up in visions? That's exactly the sort of fellow he was. Persistent, unpredictable, and not a little annoying," Bob interrupted but the response relieved Ezra. "I met him when he was the Venar ambassador to Ayrede. This was before the gutters, when I was still a dapper chap on the Marcurian party circuit. We hit it off, seeing as I was going blind, theoretically, and he saw everything, past, present, and future. Years later, as he was leaving town, he entrusted me with a key to his home. Said to take care of it. I'd sleep there from time to time. Very uncomfortable bunk. Musty smell of ancient books and foreign weeds. I didn't care much for it, to be honest."

"A key? To Abnaxus' home?" Ezra questioned.

"They called it the Abode back then. Abnaxus' Abode," Bob replied. "Primitive accommodations but luxurious location. Prime real estate. Central, with a garden view. Very quiet at night."

"Do you still have the key?" Ezra asked. "Sorry, it's important."

"Oh, aye. I carry it with me everyday. After all, it is a magic key. Figured it might do my lumbago some good," Bob replied.

"What about his Abode?" Ezra pressed.

"Also still there, and not hard to find. Sits right circle in the center of the City Green. Abnaxus carved it out of a petrified tree with his own, morbidly huge hands. A few years ago, the authorities turned it into a historical landmark. Of course, no one can get inside, on account of the Venar magic," the elder explained. "Not without the key, at least."

"The key… Can I-?" Ezra began but Bob cut him off.

"Oh sure," he answered to the uncompleted question and handed it over. "Heavier than it looks, ain't it? More powerful than iron. Worth its weight in precious stones, and then some. This magic goes back to the first magic. None of that modern hocus pocus. You feel it in your fingers when you hold it. Tingles, don't it?"

"It… does. Sorry, I know this is asking a lot, but can I-?" the boy was cut off again.

"Borrow it? Aye, why not? It's done the lumbago no good, and I don't have much use for the place now that I've a proper bunk here," Bob answered, once again to the unfinished question. "But keep it safe. Abnaxus left most of his belongings behind and entrusted me with their care. I'd hate to betray his trust."

"I will," Ezra assured.

"Good," Bob responded. "Well, I had better get back to work."

Ezra nodded before heading back to Enu. "Hey, I made some progress. Blind Bob- I mean, the General gave me the key to Abnaxus' house. I might find what I'm looking for there," he told her.

"That's great! Oh, I wish I could come with you, but there's this whole furry thing I've got going on. It's a big no-no in the city these days," Enu responded.

"Sorry, Enu," Ezra told her.

"It's fine," Enu responded.

"Thanks again for the help," Ezra told her.

"Are you leaving? Already? I mean, we just met, and… and-" Enu began. "You'll come back though, right?"

"Probably," Ezra replied.

"Okay, because there's so much I want to talk to you about and I'll let you go now, thanks for talking to me, Ezra. I miss you already. Shut up now, Enu! Okay, thanks, bye!" Enu responded.

Ezra gave her a small grin before running out to talk to Shepherd about his leaving. When he met her, she asked, "You spoke with the General. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I got a start," Ezra answered.

"Good. I've asked them to ready a boat for you. Whenever you're ready, it'll take you into the city," Shepherd informed. "I may not fully understand your role or exactly where you're from, Ezra. But there's something about you that- I've learned to have faith in the Balance. The Balance provides. The Balance guides. It's guiding you now. Though, if I remember correctly, you called it 'the Force'. But you must let it take you wherever it leads, like a leaf on the river. Bend to its will."

"I'll try," Ezra responded.

"May your gods favor your journey. You'll be in my thoughts and dreams," Shepherd told him.

"Uh, okay. Thanks, I think," Ezra responded before she turned back to her task at hand. Ezra turned and headed down the tunnel he came through and to the waiting boat.


	5. Abnaxus' Abode

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 5: Abnaxus' Abode

Ezra stepped into the city from the docks. As he began to walk, he thought, _'Now I need to find the City Green and get to Abnaxus' Abode. I have to admit, I wish Crow was here. It's a bit lonely without him around.'_

Just as he got to the first stairwell heading to the City Green, he saw Crow on the wall's post. The bird exclaimed, "You're back! And your head's still on! Did you swim?"

"No, they dropped me off in a boat," Ezra explained.

"Impressive. So, what's the next step on our grand adventure? Tea and biscuits? A hardy nap, perhaps?" Crow asked.

"I need to find the City Green and the home of Abnaxus," Ezra answered.

"I visit the City Green every day to clean my feathers in the fountain. Follow me!" Crow called. They walked a bit farther before Crow stated, "I really wish you had wings."

"Same," Ezra responded. "Hey, are you… alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Crow replied.

"I mean… April and…" Ezra stopped.

"Of course I'm not okay, okay? But I'm okay. I'll be okay. It's okay. We're okay. Don't worry about it, okay?" Crow responded.

"Okay," Ezra agreed.

"She's not the first friend I lost, and she won't be the last. You learn to roll with the punches," Crow told him. "It's either that, or punch back. Real hard." They walked, or flew on Crow's side of things, and they stopped on the near the green area when Crow asked, "How's your memory coming along? Do you remember anything about this place now?"

"This place? Everything's back," Ezra answered. "It was winter."

"True. Winter changes everything, with the snow and the ice and all," Crow agreed.

"The city also looked… different. Smaller," Ezra added.

"Yeah, it probably has grown a bit," Crow agreed.

They walked to the stairs heading down to the Abode. That's when they noticed three men at the door. One, Ezra recognized as the discriminator he saw from when he arrived. The other two were hooded and cloaked.

"What's going on here? Are they…?" Ezra trailed off. He sighed knowing the truth. "Great," he stated sarcastically. He walked down and Crow landed on a barrel at the corner of the staircase.

"So this is it, huh? Abode of… big, ugly thing who speaks funny?" the bird asked.

"Seems so," Ezra replied.

"And there's someone else here?" Crow questioned.

"Yep," Ezra answered a bit down.

"Huh," was all Crow responded with.

Ezra walked closer and heard the man who wasn't cloaked and was obviously the leader say, "Once this unholy tree is knocked down, the electorate will take me seriously. They'll see I have the power to get things done. Maybe then I can stop licking the arses of the Azadi. 'Goddess' this and 'Goddess' that. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth, sucking up to their feminine deity. Give me a world with gods and goddesses. A world ruled by humans and true Northlanders. No magicals, no supernatural womenfolk, no superstitious invaders. A world by and for man, and woman at her rightful place. At home." The man then yelled at the one chopping at the tree, "Go on! Put your back into it, man! It's merely a tree!"

"Hey," Ezra greeted trying to be friendly.

The man turned. "Ah! A member of the voting public!" he greeted back. Onor Hileriss, esquire, at your service young man! But, I'm sure I don't need to introduce myself to you, hmm? You've seen my face in print and public appearances. You know me as an honorable and truthful fellow who stands with the common man! And woman. We shan't forget the common woman. Yes, yes. I am, of course, running for commissioner of City Watch, a position sorely and desperately in need of new blood. The Watch needs strength! It needs direction! It needs humanity! In other words, it needs me."

"Why are you trying to knock down the tree?" Ezra asked. "I… heard it was a historical landmark."

"Oh, it's not just a tree. It's an affront to common decency and humanity! This so-called domicile was the dark and dangerous den of one of the most militant of all magicals. An abominable beast that threatened our young and our women by mere existence!" Onor retorted. "Eradicating this occult stone tree from our historic green is not just my election promise to voters, but my god given responsibility as a human being!"

"Well, best of luck with everything you're going to do," Ezra responded.

"Luck is the lazy man's excuse for failure. Luck is an occult idea. I create my own destiny, young man, and so should you!" Onor retorted. "And remember, a vote for Onor is a vote for humanity!"

Ezra walked back to Crow who was still on the barrel while Onor and his friends continued to try to chop down the tree that was protected by magic. "Crow, do you think you could fly onto Ono for a moment?"

"Why?" the bird asked.

"Just trust me," Ezra replied.

"Why?" the bird responded.

"Crow," Ezra called sternly.

"Alright! Pardon me for wanting to play a role in my own destiny. I'll do it!" he gave in. He landed on Onor's head before taking off exclaiming, "Geronimo!"

"A talking bird?! Filthy magic!" Onor exclaimed trying to catch him. He began to look around for Crow. "Damnation! Where did it go?" Ezra walked to the man. "That godsdamned talking bird… Magical aberration! If I get my hands on that filthy feathered thing, I'll twist its scrawny, little- Ah, language, language. What can I do for you, young man?"

"About that talking bird that's been bothering you…" Ezra began.

"Yes? What about it?" Onor asked.

"I saw it," Ezra answered bluntly.

"Where? Where?!" the man pressed. Ezra pointed towards a wagon with three stacked crates on it. "That filthy chattering fowl must be over there somewhere." He ordered the cloaked man not chopping at the tree, "Go check!"

Ezra hurried to Crow who was back at the barrel he was on before. "Can you head over there?" he asked.

"Again?! Seriously?! Ugh! Fine," Crow agreed before flying over. When Crow landed, Onor threw a stone and it hit the top barrel. The black, talking bird moved out of the way just as the barrel fell of Onor's accomplice and knocked him out.

"Soft-headed fool!" Onor exclaimed as he and his other friend with the axe walked to the passed out man. He sighed. "We'll need to carry him home to have someone look at his head. The tree will have to wait until tomorrow." He ordered his friend. "You do the carrying. I'd do it myself but someone needs to leave the way and keep an eye out for… potholes." The three men were then gone.

Ezra walked to the wagon where Crow met him and exclaimed, "That was brilliant! First I did my thing, and then goofball tried to hit me with a rock, and then stuff happened and dung-for-brains got knocked out, and then they all left! And… scene. It was almost like one of those puppet shows that wizard puts on in the square. It was hilarious!"

"I'm happy you enjoyed it," Ezra told him. "I would've used the Force. But I thought I should give you something to do."

"Yeah, that was the most fun I've had since… since…" he stopped. He then continued though, soon enough, "I don't know. I guess since I hung out with April, all those many years ago."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Crow," Ezra told him. The bird nodded and the boy then turned. He walked to the door before using the key to enter it. It was quite a bit bigger on the inside than it seemed from when you look at it on the outside. "Okay, this is weird. I feel… dizzy." He began to think, _'There must be magic here, because this makes no sense. Things can't be bigger on the inside than on the outside. Then again, why am I surprised? I've seen things that people would see as weird. It's practically normal for me. Now… clues.'_ He found a round, circle book with a design on it. Ezra opened it and began to read it.

"Oh, that's interesting…" came a voice from behind him.

"Who's-?" Ezra began closing the book and flipping around. He saw a man standing there. "Karabast!"

"I must apologize, young man. I didn't mean to frighten you," the man responded. Ezra couldn't help but note something familiar about the man. The man before him suddenly seemed to realize something. "Ezra Bridger! You're the last person I expected to find here."

That's when the Padawan remembered who this man was. He was there on Ezra's last visit to Marcuria and Arcadia. "Brian, right?" Ezra responded.

"Right. Brian. Brian Westhouse," the man replied. "We spent a few days in cramped quarters on a small airship, I'd be surprised if you didn't remember me."

"It's been a confusing past year," Ezra told him. "For a while, I had completely forgotten about Arcadia. But, now I do."

"I know that feeling all too well, Mr. Bridger," Brian agreed. "So you're back in Marcuria! And this place of all places… How in the name of the Balance did you get inside? People have been trying for years, but this house has strong wards. Venar magic, the oldest there is. And now I understand why, it's a treasure trove." He noticed the book behind Ezra. "Wait, is that the Annals of Dreaming? Good God, that's a lost treasure! Only five were ever made."

"It's helpful when you have a key," Ezra replied. "I didn't know it was supposed to be as difficult to get in."

"So there was a key all this time. The door wasn't locked by a spell… I knew it! Where did you…?" he trailed off.

"A… friend. Just luck," Ezra answered the unfinished question.

"So, what're you looking for here? The ambassador disappeared more than ten years ago, as I'm sure you know," Brian asked.

"I was… curious," Ezra lied. "I mean, something like this is bound to have something interesting inside it."

"You know what they saw about curiosity, Mr. Bridger," Brian responded.

"It killed the cat?" Ezra guessed.

"What? No! Curiosity is the doorway to knowledge and wisdom!" Brian replied. "Looks like I picked the perfect day for a stroll in the green. I was wondering why that odorous Hileriss fellow wasn't still trying to chop this tree down. Now I know. Let's if we can find anything interesting, shall we?" Ezra moved out of the way as Brian began to look at the book that Ezra had been just moments ago.

The young Jedi apprentice began to look around when he found a note on one of the shelves. He turned to the other side of the tree and noticed a couple other notes on the ground in separate area. The last one had far more writing on it. Ezra turned to Brian finding nothing else and asked the man, "Hey, any clue on this thing?" He handed the man the first note.

"Hmm, I'm not sure there's much to learn from that one," Brian replied reading it.

"I have a couple more. What about this one?" Ezra followed bringing out the other note.

"Same thing, really," Brian answered.

"This one?" Ezra suggest handing it over.

" _ **The First Dreamer. References in the Annal of Dreaming**_ -" he stopped reading and exclaimed, "That's this book right here!" He then continued to read it, " _ **And the chapter 'About the First Dream'.**_ " He looked at Ezra. "It's certainly is a starting point. Let's see what it says."

They turned to the book in front of them on the desk. "Can you read that?" Ezra asked.

"I've lived in Arcadia for decades, and there isn't much to do aside from studying ancient texts, so… yes, I can read this book," Brian explained. "Let's see… the chapter in question speaks about the Oular. They are said to be the 'Wardens of the Dreaming One', whatever that means. It's a rough translation. The English language isn't quite up to the task. The Oular and the… the Yehte? One people that split into two. That sounds familiar. It says the Yehte left the Purple Mountains to go south, to burrow into the ground. Something about a Well of Dreams. I mean, I don't know how much of this is true and how much of this is fantasy or prophecy. It's a difficult book to decipher. There's… There is also something about two Dreamers becoming one. It's vague. This is almost certainly a prophecy of some sort. The Oular live on Cloud Peak, in the mountains of Yehdra. Where's that on the map? Ah, there it is," Brian pointed to it. "Straight north, across the plains, right in the middle of the Border Mountains. This is an old book, so I don't know if they still live there. I've never heard of the Oular. They might all be dead."

Ezra took the map to borrow it until he could give it back on Cloud Peak. _'This is what I was looking for! It shows the way to the Purple Mountains!'_ He looked at the ground and noticed a note. _'Must've fallen out of the book when Brian turned the pages.'_ He picked it up and looked at the drawing of a pink stone. He read it a bit before he showed it to Brian. "This note fell out of the pages of the Annals. What's a 'soul-stone'?"

"I'm not sure," Brian answered. He then read, " _ **The soul-stone was taken from Lux by the Warlock Klax. It must be retriev'd or the past, present, and future will cease to be.**_ "

"That doesn't sound good," Ezra commented.

"It doesn't, indeed. I don't about any soul-stone, but I'm guessing this 'Klax' fellow does," Brian responded. "I wonder if Abnaxus meant Roper Klacks." He looked at Ezra. "April told me his story. He was a two-bit wizard who resided in a floating castle up north, near the Border Mountains. April said she taught him a lesson. She didn't get into any details, but he lost his castle. Last I heard, he's doing children's theatre here in town. Reformed, apparently. If that's a thing a wizard is capable of. It sounds like this soul-stone is important."

"Alright, thanks," Ezra responded.

He began to walked out of the Abode when Brian called, "You're going. But, would you mind terribly if I stayed here to read these books?"

"Well, this is- It's private property, isn't it?" Ezra asked.

"Abnaxus isn't coming back and I've been itching for a chance to peruse his library for years now," Brian replied. "I promise, I won't remove anything or make a mess."

"Sorry, but I don't think I should let you stay in here," Ezra responded.

"I'm not sure I need your permission," Brian retorted.

"Uh…" Ezra trailed off.

Brian chuckled. "Only joking. I understand. I'll take my leave now, Mr. Bridger. I certainly hope we see each other again soon," he stated. He then walked out. Ezra soon followed.


	6. Roper Klacks the Wizard

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 6: Roper Klacks the Wizard

Ezra found Crow sitting on a couple crates just outside the doorways to Abnaxus' Abode. "Hey, Crow. Didn't you say something about a wizard and a puppet show?" the Padawan asked the bird.

"Nope," Crow answered.

"You did. You said something about a show in the square-" Ezra was cut off.

"I did not," Crow denied.

"Crow…" Ezra muttered.

"Oh! Right, right! Roper Klacks' Fingerlings!" the bird exclaimed. "Man, that show's great. A modern classic."

"Klacks… He's the wizard April Ryan fought?" Ezra asked.

"That's right. He was behaving badly, so she fought him and trapped him in some sort of calculating machine. Pretty clever stuff," Crow replied.

"Where is the puppet show?" Ezra asked.

"I'll show you," Crow answered and flew off with Ezra following.

They soon arrived at the puppet show where Ezra walked behind the board wall separating him from the audience and stepped up to Roper who said, not looking at him, "If you seek an autograph, you must purchase my book first. It's on sale today, only-" Ezra cut him off.

"No, sorry. I need to talk to you," the Padawan stated.

"Talk, hmm?" Roper responded and finally looked at Ezra. "Well, I only have a few minutes before my show begins, but I am sure I can spare a couple of them for a smart, young man like you."

"So, you're show is called 'The Fingerlings'?" Ezra asked.

"Ah, my beloved finger puppets! Beloved by all! Children and critics alike!" Roper replied. "Gilbert Grutton of the Daily Marcurian called my show 'simply astonishing', and wrote that it was 'quite impossible to look away', 'I couldn't believe my eyes', and 'like a slow-motion cart wreck'. You see, the Fingerlings represent a revolution in finger-puppeteering. Or, as I call it, fingering. Trademark and patent pending. The women in particular are quite ecstatic about it. Stay for the show! I guarentee a good time!"

"Do you remember April Ryan?" Ezra asked.

"April Rye- Oh, yes, of course, absolutely, certainly, naturally. That bitch-" he stopped himself before correcting, "The brave young woman who came to my castle and stole-And helped me put my sorcerous past behind me. How could I possibly forget?"

"About April-" Klacks cut the young boy off.

"Why? Why does everyone talk about April Ryan? She was just a weak little human who stumbled into things she didn't-" he stopped himself again and corrected himself, "No, no, no, no, I must apologize. You see, April and I had some disagreements in the past. I'm past that now. I'm a different person. As for April Ryan… I hear she suffered an ignoble death at the hands of our Azadi benefactors. What a shame. What a terrible, terrible shame."

"Okay…" Ezra muttered. "You are Roper Klacks, the wizard, right?"

"Who told you that?" Roper asked.

"Well, that sign for one," Ezra answered.

"No! The… The wizard part! Who told you?" Roper retorted. "I mean, I am merely a humble finger-puppeteer trying to make an honest living in a cold and heartless world."

"But you _were_ a wizard," the Padawan pressed.

"Fully rehabilitated! I don't go anywhere near… sorcery. Not anymore," the wizard retorted. "You should really read my highly acclaimed and bestselling memoir, 'Farewell to my Wizardin' Ways'!It's a thrilling story of redemption and romance, of dashing heroes and wicked villainesses, of flying castles and curious calculating devices! Every word of it is true as the night is dark and the day is bright, of course."

"Do you recall owning a soul-stone?" Ezra asked.

"A… soul-stone? I-I don't know what you're talking about," Roper replied.

"I was just wondering since there are so many impressive tales about your power where I come from," Ezra lied.

"And where would that be?" Roper asked.

"Uh-" Ezra was about to lie again but the wizard cut him off.

"That was a long time ago, in another life. I've moved on. I'm a different person now… in every way," Roper told him.

"I'm just wondering what happened to the stone," Ezra responded.

"She took it, that… bitch," Roper answered. "Balance! Pardon me! I don't know where that came from."

"Who took it?" Ezra pressed.

"The Yaga. 'The Wicked Witch of the North', as the simpletons call Her. As if they have any idea who and what She truly is…" Roper explained. "She lurks in Riverwood, in the dark places. She feeds on that stone like a-" He cleared his throat for a moment. "Like I said, that's in the past and I've left it behind, long ago. Now I make an honest living bringing joy to children through my most excellent and revolutionary finger-puppet-theatre. And on that note, I must beg your pardon, young man. The show is about to begin!"

"Can we talk again after? I have some more question-" Ezra was cut off.

"Sure, sure, sure. Absolutely. After the show. After the show. Yes, yes, yes," Roper agreed. "Toodeloo!" Ezra smirked as Roper went to begin his show. He walked to the audience rows in front of the "stage" and watched as the rehabilitated wizard began the show, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Humans and- well, humans! And you Azadi soldiers standing over there. You're welcome to watch. Just don't rattle your sabers or rustle your suits. Welcome to this morning's performance of… The Fingerlings!" The curtain opened to show hands with small people puppets on his fingers making Ezra hold down a laugh. "I am your host and puppeteer, Roper Klacks, esteemed thespian and raconteur, author and entrepreneur, my book is available to purchase with free, personalized dedication, speak to me after the show. A donation is both appreciated and expected, drop your coins into the box after the show, remember that every iron piece goes to a good purpose."

' _I wonder to what "good purpose",'_ Ezra thought.

"My beloved Fingerlings! Handcrafted reproductions of renowned actors from across Arcadia, immortalized in finger-puppet-form by skilled artisans," Roper continued, "using only the finest fabrics and natural materials, these lovely creatures are as dear to me as children, and as talented and protean as the finest human players! You're all welcome to approach the stage after the show, of course, to admire my finely crafted miniatures up close and intimately, no food, no touching, no children." The curtain closed again. "And now, beloved audience, prepare yourselves for a journey into mystery! For a true story of wizardry and magic! I present to you… the Tale of the Good-Hearted Wizard and the Villainous Wench!" The curtains opened again to show a different scenery. "Once upon a time, in the distant north, there lived a kindly old wizard in a wonderful flying castle." He brought up a finger puppet of himself. "This very friendly wizard liked to tease and toy with the people of the land, and… sometimes he would do silly things like turn them into stone or furry animals, or bottle up the wind. Naturally, he meant no harm and the people of the land loved the wizard like they would a grandfather. A very young and very, very handsome grandfather. But one day, an evil sorceress from a distant land came to visit the kindly wizard. This ugly, selfish witch didn't understand that the wizard was only trying to make people happy. She used her dark sorcery to steal all of his possessions and trap him inside a tiny little box where the gentle wizard was barely able to breathe. The poor old man was trapped for many moons inside this box, before a benevolent wandering god arrived to free him from his prison. The wizard pledged total allegiance to the wandering god in return for vengeance against the cruel witch who trapped him. Together, they-"

He was cut off by Onor calling with a obviously commanding Azadi, "There he is, commander. The dangerous loon who's corrupting our youth with his occult fingerings!" The soldiers went and grabbed Roper who tried to refuse arrest.

The commander stated, "You're teaching children of magic, old man. You ought to know better." Roper was taken away.

"Wait," Ezra called. "He wasn't teaching kids about magic. He was just telling a tale, a story. Is there really something wrong with telling a story to kids?"

"What would you know, boy? You're just a child," the commander retorted. "You don't know anything about the world, yet."

"Believe me, I know more than you think," Ezra retorted. The commander glared warningly before walking off with Roper being taken away. The group of people that were watching also seemed upset that Roper was arrested.


	7. The Yaga

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 7: The Yaga

Crow landed on the edge of the stage and looked at Ezra. "I did not see that coming."

"I guess the Azadi aren't fans of creepy puppet shows either," Crow responded.

"I think it had more to do with him being a wizard. But what now? He was my only lead to the soul-stone," Ezra told the bird. "All I have is something about a 'Yaga' and Riverwood."

"Riverwood? I know Riverwood. I've been to Riverwood! If it's Riverwood you need, I know how to get to Riverwood," Crow responded.

"Really? And what about the Yaga? The Wicked Witch?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know anything about Yagas, but I do know something about witches in Riverwood. On my last trip there, we had a close encounter with one of them," Crow replied. "That witch is toast, of course, but I can probably find my way back to Riverwood. It's north. We go north! Wait, which way is up? Yeah, north!"

"Alright. That's something, at least. Better than nothing," Ezra responded. "We just need to find a way to go north that doesn't involve me walking all the way."

"Or me flying. I'm not flying all that way. I tire easily," Crow responded. "Wait, I feel a cunning plan coming on. Follow me, Ezra!"

"Uh…" Ezra muttered getting a bad feeling.

"It's either a cunning plan, or I need the toilet. But I'm sure it's a cunning plan!" Crow responded.

"Alright," Ezra agreed and followed the bird.

. . .

Ezra was on a creature that was like a mix of a giant beast with a long neck and a turtle shelled back. It walked on four legs and had an elongated face.

Ezra looked at Crow who was sitting on the creature's head. "I can't believe you were able to pull off the voice and the whole fake hand thing," he told the bird.

"That hat looked great on you!" Crow complimented.

"Sure. Though, I'm not so sure about the beard. My face is still itchy," Ezra responded. He sighed. "Speaking of faces, I can never show mine in Marcuria again, especially after that last bit we did."

"If everything goes well, you won't have to!" Crow reassured.

"At least we have a ride," Ezra responded. "Can I really trust this thing?"

"They're docile cows, the Elgwan. Just leave it to me," Crow replied. He flipped around so he was facing forward and called to the creature, "Mush, Daisy! Mush!" It growled at him and Ezra could feel a bit of annoyance off the Elgwan using the Force.

"Uh, easy, Crow. I think you're upsetting her," Ezra told the bird.

"I'll, uh, I'll leave the cowboying to you. I'll fly ahead and scout the terrain instead," Crow responded. "Don't lose sight of me!" He then took to the air.

. . .

They soon came into a large forest. Birds' chirps sounded out in the air and trees' leaves were rustling in the wind. The sun's light shined through the trees' leaves, creating a vibrant, delicate design on the ground. Crow was back on the head of the Elgwan with Ezra on its back. Suddenly, the Elgwan began to freak out and tossed Ezra and Crow off of it before running away.

"Well, that hurt," Ezra commented brushing himself off.

"Never trust an Elgwan! Cowardly cows," Crow responded.

"Something spooked it. What next?" Ezra asked.

"This place looks familiar," Crow replied. "I think we're close. I think we're-"

Crow was cut off as a small, furry creature that looked similar to a walking, talking, clothed mole came up, yelling, "Leave! Go! I'll call the others!" His voice sounded so young. Not like a child, but like a young teenager.

"Whoa, hey! I'm friendly," Ezra assured. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're human. You can't be friend-" he stopped. He noticed Crow. "Bird? Crow bird?"

"Hello," was all Crow responded with. But suddenly, he seemed to realize something. "Hey, you're that fretful, furry thing we met the first time we came through here. Ben… Franklin?"

"Ben-Bandu. This isn't the same human who accompanied last time," Ben-Bandu replied.

"This is my new human. She's mostly harmless," Crow responded. "Say hello, Ezra. Don't be rude."

"Uh, hi," Ezra greeted.

"Hello. Are you the new Bandu-Embata?" Ben-Bandu asked.

"Bamboo-what? No? I have no idea. I'm Ezra," the Padawan replied.

"You're a Dreamer," Ben-Bandu realized.

"So they keep saying. I'm not very good at it," Ezra responded. "How did you know that?"

"We live close to the Dreaming here Her dreams surround us," Ben-Bandu replied. "The Yaga."

"That's it! That's the one we're looking for, right, Ezra? The Yaga!" Crow exclaimed.

"You're… You're looking for the Yaga? On purpose?!" Ben-Bandu responded astonished. "Are you mad?"

"Oh, I'm not. Him, I'm not so sure about," Crow replied.

"Hey!" Ezra retorted to Crow. He sighed and returned his attention to Ben-Bandu. "You know the Yaga?"

"She lives in this forest. We do not speak Her name. She's… She's mean," the creature replied.

"Can you take us to her?" Ezra asked.

"You are mad! She doesn't like visitors! She eats visitors!" Ben-Bandu retorted.

"Sounds friendly. But we don't have a choice. She has the soul-stone," Ezra responded. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"The soul-stone? I've heard of the soul-stone. The Yaga took it from the fallen fortress of her warlock," Ben-Bandu responded.

"Warlock? Roper Klacks worked for the Yaga?" Crow asked.

"They all did. The Gribbler, Klacks, all the evil witches and warlocks of the Northlands. But they're gone now… just like my people," Ben-Bandu explained. "April Ryan imprisoned the warlock and killed the witch. She saved us all, but then… Then the Azadi came with sharp blades and metal tubes that spewed fire. They murdered most of us. Some fled east. I'm the only one left here now."

"The more I get to know the Azadi, the more I get to wanting them gone," Ezra responded. "I'm sorry about that, Ben-Bandu."

"One day they'll come back, all the surviving Banda. Until then, I watch over their burrows. And I sing. For them. For all of us," Ben-Bandu explained, letting Ezra know his species was called a Banda. "This soul-stone… It's important?"

"Very," Ezra answered. "You'll use it to fight the Azadi?"

"That's part of it, yes," Ezra replied, but he wasn't sure how much he could keep that answer true.

"I'll take you to the Yaga. Or, as close as I dare go to Her lair, anyways," Ben-Bandu responded, finally agreeing to helping them.

"Great," Crow responded sarcastically. "I was expecting you to say no. And by 'expecting' I mean 'hoping'."

Ben-Bandu looked at Ezra. "Does the bird always speak like that?" he asked the Padawan.

"Yeah, pretty much. Unfortunately," Ezra answered. "Lead the way, Ben." He and Crow then followed the Banda to a ridge where the small creature stopped.

"The Yaga's beyond the ridge. Once you cross that, you're in Her realm," Ben-Bandu told the two travelers.

"You're not coming?" Ezra questioned.

"Did you not hear me when I said She was hungry?" Ben-Bandu retorted. "No, I'm not coming with you. The walls of that place are thin, and she can smell my magic."

"A wise decision, tiny man," Crow responded. "Come on, Ezra. Let's turn around and head back with Ben-Ben. Maybe catch a fat squirrel and roast it for dinner."

"This is what we came here for! If we don't get the soul-stone-" Ezra was cut off.

"Everyone dies, the world ends, no more Christmases, blah, blah, blah," Crow finished in annoyance. "I'm so sick of walking into one perilous scenario after another. After we're done with this one, no more adventures, I swear to the feathered gods of old."

"You said you were going to stay before we first left the Journeyman Inn and still came along," Ezra responded with a grin. Crow sighed in defeat.

Ben-Bandu then said turning the two's attention to the Banda, "You'll know you're there when you see the Gribbler's old house. She was the witch who lived here before. The Gribbler served the Yaga, and that's where She came through from the Beyond."

"Will you wait for us, Ben?" Ezra asked.

"I'll wait until nightfall, but if you're not back by then…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry, we'll be back," Ezra assured.

"And I had such a craving for a crispy squirrel," Crow commented before following Ezra in.

The Padawan slowly walked through the dark corridors of the walkway. There was some light here and there, but not much. As they reached a turn, over a dozen black birds sprang up and flew off making Crow exclaim, "Mother of ravens! I don't feel very welcome. I mean, this isn't just a bad sign. It's all the bad signs, all at once. Like a grab-bag of ill omens. There are plenty of stones lying about. Let's just pick one and pretend it's the soul-stone. It's not like anyone would know what it's supposed to look like." Ezra sighed at Crow's cowardliness.

Ezra continued to walk forward. He passed over a bridge and walked through a gate. As soon as he passed through, though, it slammed shut, freaking Crow out more. Suddenly, he heard young voices whispering, "Go… Leave… Turn around! Don't come any further… She's here… She's dangerous…" Ezra finally turned the last corner to see a large area. A house was in the distance and had a bridge leading to it over shallow, murky water with large, spiked stones poking out from the ground. Around the area were blue beings that seemed like souls.

' _I feel strange,'_ Ezra thought. _'I remember, back when I was in my two month long coma… It's like Storytime. Must be on the Border between waking and dreams.'_

"The Wicked Witch is gone. But She is here now…" continued the voices. "She'll eat you up… Like She ate all of us… She tricked us… She trapped us… She cooked us… She ate us… We're the children that never left…" Ezra moved weeds out of the way of a door that led into the house. "It's too late to save us… Save yourself! Go!"

However, Ezra ignored their warnings and knocked on the door. A powerful voice that echoed with three different voices yelled, "Who bothers me?! Who bothers the Yaga?!"

"Okay, not just a house after all," Ezra muttered. He then called to the voices, "You have something that isn't yours."

"Leave monkey," the Yaga ordered.

"Not until you give me the soul-stone," Ezra defied.

"We do not know what you speak of," the Yaga denied.

"Whoa, my whole body's tingling," Ezra commented looking at his hands and arms. "These are the marks from Storytime that I had. I can change things. I can manipulate this dream." He noticed outlines and shapes were on his body now. "I know what I have to do. I think." He took a deep breath and sensed out, using his re-found power. "There are… three minds in there. But which one is the Yaga's? I can hear several voices, all of them are angry. It's so loud and strong. I can't… I can't keep listening. She's too strong." Suddenly a voice yelled out in fury before the house moved out from the ground and was found to be on top of a giant, carnivorous looking creature's head that had six eyes. It roared and snarled at him.

"We are at the end of things," came the three voices. It went to bite him, but instead the long bottom tip of its jaw pressed against him and pushed him into a stone spike. "I warned you."

"Just… let me go!" Ezra ordered. He used the Force and began to press her back off of him. The door on her head snapped off and was thrown off making her roar back in pain.

"I told you to leave," she stated. She suddenly, began to hang her head. "Now I feed!" However, Ezra used a Force-jump and landed next to the door way. The Yaga tried flinging Ezra off, but he held on before flinging himself into the doorway.

Inside, it was all darkness with a pink-purple stone standing in the distance. "This is great," Ezra commented sarcastically. "The sky… it looks strange, too. Like Storytime's but... Older." He began to walk forward and towards the stone. Just as he was about to reach it, it transported farther away. Ezra followed it slowly and cautiously.

"Aren't you a clever monkey," stated one female voice.

"Hush, sister. Don't speak to it. Just let it lose itself in the darkness. It'll weaken and then we can eat it," stated another female voice.

"It'll probably taste honey sweet, like a newborn babe," a first agreed.

"Do not underestimate this one, sisters. There's something different about it," a third told the other two.

"Hello?" Ezra called. He got near the stone again but it just bounced away as what was seeming to be usual.

"Maybe not so clever after all," the third stated.

"We're hungry. We need to it," the second commented.

"Not long now. You must be tired, monkey. Your eyes grow heavy. Sleep, we'll watch over you," the first suggested.

"Come out!" Ezra ordered.

He continued to follow the stone and the second asked, "Is it not asleep yet? Lie down and shut your eyes, monkey. Let us feed!"

"No," Ezra refused.

The first gasped. "It answers back, like a thing with a mind of its own. A very clever monkey," she stated.

"This one has spirit. And something else. Something powerful," the third stated.

Ezra got close to it and was about to pick it up since it didn't move for the moment. But in the next, it shot away and a giant fast of a woman appeared. In the first voice, she stated, "You're a Dreamer."

"And you're the Wicked Witch of-" Ezra was cut off by her.

"Now, now. There's no need for insults. We are-" she stopped before red light shown and the three voices said, "the Yaga." The first then commented, "No monkey has ever been here before. We're curious about you."

"We?" Ezra questioned not seeing anyone else.

The face then turned to another, different face. "The Sisters," she answered.

It returned to the first. "Baeb," she stated.

"Ayea," stated the second.

"Gh'aa," stated the third, changing to an elder looking face.

"Baeb, Ay-" Ezra began to list but realized something. "Baba Yaga."

It returned to the first. "Older than time. Older than memory. Old as darkness. Always three," Baeb stated.

Second face. "Not always, sister. In the beginning, Yaga was one. And then everything unraveled," Ayea stated.

Baeb's face. "Light came, worlds were born, monkeys bred and became legions. And the One became Three," she stated.

Ayea's face. "You are from across the Divide. A world ruled by machines," she stated.

"That's right. But not just my home world. Almost every world out there relies on machines that I know of," Ezra responded.

Gh'aa's face appeared. "But you're not really here at all. Dreaming," she stated.

"I guess," Ezra answered.

"We thought there was only one Dreamer," Gh'aa commented.

"Well, you were wrong," Ezra responded, but with a kind voice as to not make the witch angry.

Ayea, "Something made you. That's interesting. We didn't see this coming. We do so love surprises."

Baeb, "What do you want from us, monkey?"

"The soul-stone. You stole it," Ezra answered.

"Lux stole it first. Only fair that we stole it back," Baeb responded. "What do you want with it?"

"To bring it back to where it belongs. To cure Lux. Lux is the-" Ezra began but couldn't finish due to Ayea cutting him off.

"Lux is the First Dreamer. We know. Oh, we know," she stated. "You cannot teach us things, monkey. We were there in the darkness, in the time before time, before all this terrible brightness, befor you monkeys spoiled it. We had the soul-stone then. It fed us and made us strong. But Lux took it so Lux could Dream. We were there when Lux dreamed the First Dream and the stars were born and everything came apart. If we give you the stone, we fade from memory. We will be forgotten. It's all that anchors us when there's no one left to worship and fear us."

"But, they do worship you, don't they? In the city, they built statues to the Wicker Witch," Ezra told her.

"The Wicker Witch!" they all exclaimed in what seemed like fury.

Ayea then said, "A bedtime story. A spineless fairy tale for nestlings. No one truly fears the Yaga anymore. Our power is diminished."

"I don't know. As much as I would hate to admit it being a Jedi apprentice, people need darkness. They need to be frightened sometimes. In some worlds, scary is popular," Ezra responded.

"Playthings, you have. We are less than we were. We remember feeding, our stomachs bloated with flesh and fear," Ayea stated.

"Things change," Ezra responded. "I know that."

Baeb then suggested, "Maybe, instead of giving you the soul-stone, we eat you up. All your delicious memories, all your dreaming powers. Your soul will keep us warm and sated."

"How's that going to help anyone?" Ezra asked.

"Help? What makes you think we'll help?" Baeb replied. "We owe the universe nothing monkey. We owe Lux nothing. Why should we care if the Dream ends? Perhaps if you can give us a little morsel, a taste of you. What can you offer us?"

"Offer?" Ezra replied.

"A sin. A secret. Something dark. Something you keep deep inside and fear to reveal," Baeb explained.

"I…" Ezra took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of a Sith Lord from where I come from. Darth Vader. I'm afraid he will be too much for Kanan and I and we'll end up dead."

"Gutless monkey, afraid to face possibilities. The fear is strong. It throbs like a pumping heart. A proper morsel, mouthwatering, but this satisfies no hunger. We want more!" Baeb responded.

"I'm afraid of how my parents died. I was told they were killed trying to fight the oppressors of my world, but I'm afraid there was more to it than that. I'm afraid of what truly happened to them," Ezra admitted.

Ayea then stated, "We will take this little piece of you. It belongs to us now, and you'll have no memory of it."

"And in exchange, you'll give me the soul-stone?" Ezra asked.

"We will not. We made no promises. The soul-stone is ours. We need it," Ayea refused.

"If you do that, you won't just be destroying everything and everyone. You'll be alone," Ezra told them. "I know the feeling of being alone. But who will worship and fear you when they're all gone?"

"So what else can you offer us, monkey? What can you give of yourself that to prove that this matters?" Baeb asked.

"I don't know," Ezra admitted.

"You demand that we give up the thing that feeds us and keeps us warm, and you cannot make a similar sacrifice?" Baeb asked.

"No, I can't. I don't have what you're asking for," Ezra replied. "I'm human. I've made terrible decisions, but I don't linger on those decisions. I move forward and live with the consequences. Shame, anger, disappointment, regret. That's not what feeds me. I survive because I let go, every day. Because I have hope and faith in the future. Not because I look back. That goes for most people. And all I want is to give those people a chance to make their own choices, both good and bad, and carry on living and learning. If that's not enough for you, then I have nothing. And if I don't- If I fail to bring the soul-stone to the First Dreamer, Lux dies. The Dream ends. There will be no one around to remember any of us or the choices we've made that brought us here. It all hinges on this moment in time."

Gh'aa then appeared and said, "We know this, little monkey. This is why we are giving you the soul-stone. But you must do one thing for us in return."

"What?" Ezra asked.

"You must remember us, when the dream is in you. The world needs us," she answered. "Without the Sisters, without the Yaga, there is no fear. No imagination. Every dream needs a nightmare."

"I don't think I would even be able to forget. Even if I tried," Ezra agreed. "I'll remember you."

Gh'aa, "Good."

Ayea, "Good."

Baeb, "Good" The first of the Sisters pulled out of the soul-stone and handed it to Ezra. "Here is the soul-stone. Take it. Use it to wake Lux. We would have done it ourselves, but the Dreamer-monkey is the only one with that power."

"How do I get to Lux?" Ezra asked.

"Someone's coming. Little furry thing. They will gift you a beast to ride. Go to Lux. You will feel Lux, like a lantern in the dark. Follow the light," Baeb explained. "Save the Dream, Dreamer. Become One with the First."

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"You'll find out," Baeb answered.

Gh'aa then stated, "And, clever monkey, beware the wizard of lies."

Baeb then added, "He schemes. He plots. He wishes to remake the world."

Ayea, "He wears a mask. He harbors ambition. He always did. But now-"

Gh'aa, "There's something in him. It's a dangerous thing, little monkey. Watch out."

Then, all three together said, "Now leave!" They then disappeared.

Ezra slowly walked out of the space and through the door with the soul-stone in hand. Crow landed on a branch next to the rock house. "Where were you?" he asked the bird.

"I have a thing about huge monster houses. I don't like them," Crow explained.

Ezra groaned in annoyance. "Anyway…" he trailed off.

"Let's go back and find the furry little halfling-thing again. I bet you he didn't wait for us. I bet you he's long gone," Crow suggested.

A voice then asked, "She's letting us go! What did you do? We're free! Time to go! Thank you, Dreamer. Find Lux. Save the Dream." They then went silent as Ezra left the area.

When he came out of the gorge, he saw another Banda, only older than Ben-Bandu and was female, on a weird creature. She looked at Ben who was standing on the ground and asked, "Is this the one?"

"That's him. That's Ezra," Ben answered.

"You face Yaga and live. This is un-possible. Who are you?" the Banda asked.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked back.

"I'm Mole. Not long ago, I was terror of Marcurian underworld. Now I'm last of Banda," she explained. "Together with little one here, of course. So. How you survive Yaga? You strike bargain like witches of old? Sell your self to Yaga for freedom and power? Do you serve Yaga now?"

"I don't serve anyone. And no bargain. I just…" Ezra trailed off. "Who is the Yaga?"

"I only know what Elders tell me when I was child, and I only ever encounter Yaga's servants. One of them live in forest, before. She was Gribbler. Twisted, ancient, evil thing," Mole explained. "No one but Yaga know what Yaga truly is. Those who face her never come home. Aside from you. My grandmother tell me Yaga was born before the beginning of time. Lux and Yaga, light and dark. Dream and nightmare. Balance is in everything, human. When our world take shape, so did Yaga. One became Three. Three sisters. Youth, age, decay. All aspects of life. More than the First Dreamer, Yaga understand life. She understand mortality. Mortality in her blood. Maybe why she hate the living so much, why she grew mean and hungry. She spread her will across the world, into witches and warlocks, sorcerers and necromancers, the weak and the malleable. But as old magic fade, so do Yaga. Wizard Klacks and Gribbler were two of her last servants, and April Ryan defeated them both. After that, they say, Yaga was diminished. Now Wicker Witch of the North is joke to humans of Marcuria. They remember nothing of what she was. They never see their young eaten by night. But Yaga is not the night that threatens world now. Her darkness is different darkness, one that balances light. Necessary darkness. She is nightmare that feeds imagination. The other darkness… Well, other darkness is deeper, final. A black fire that spreads and burns until nothing is left. Until time itself is ashes. Even Yaga fear this darkness."

"I think that's why she let me go. So I can help," Ezra told the elder Banda.

"You got the soul-stone?" Ben asked.

"You carry soul-stone? What soul-stone?" Mole asked.

"You can trust Bandu-Ma-Seri, Ezra. She is an Elder. She returned from exile to help me find those who survived," Ben told the human.

"I have Lux's soul-stone. I need to take it north, to the Oular," Ezra explained.

"Oular? Why Oular?" Mole asked.

"You heard of them?" Ezra replied.

"I heard of Oular, in stories. Ancient people. Inhabit ruins of their own civilization, high in Border Mountains. You know where to go?" Mole explained.

"I've seen a map. They live on Cloud Peak, in the mountains of Yehdra," Ezra explained.

"Maps deceive. Go north, then west. A week's journey on foot, before you start to climb," Mole responded.

"We don't have a week," Ezra retorted.

"Rushing, rushing. Rushing into things is unwise," Mole responded. "You carry soul-stone to Oular for what reason?"

"To return it to the First Dreamer," Ezra explained.

"Lux is with Oular?" Mole asked.

"So my visions tell me," Ezra answered.

"Your visions…" Mole responded.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm-" Ezra began but Mole cut him off.

"I believe. I believe. No need to promise, story too unbelievable for Mole not to believe," she told him. She got off her mount. "Take Leapfur, human. Ride north, swift as wind. You will reach mountains by first light tomorrow. Leapfur can climb, at least part of way. You'll be with Oular in less than two days."

"She said someone would come. But is that thing safe? I don't know how to ride it," Ezra responded.

"Not to worry, Leapfur know well enough for both of you," Mole assured.

"What will you do without a mount?" Ezra asked.

"We use feet. Moles not in rush. We walk slowly so that those of Banda who still live can hear us coming and meet us," Mole explained.

"We're going east, Ezra. We're following the Banda who fled the Azadi. Maybe they still live, maybe they-" Mole cut Ben off.

"We will find them, little one," she assured. She looked back at Ezra. "Take beast. Go north. Do what needs doing. I feel darkness coming, black fire. Cold as ocean. Perhaps you can stop this, Dreamer. Nothing lost, nothing gained."

Ezra neared the Leapfur when Ben called, "Goodbye, Ezra."

"Thank you, Ben. Good luck, too. I hope you find your people again," he responded. He then boarded the Leapfur and took off.


	8. A City in the Clouds

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 8: A City in the Clouds

Ezra was using his Force-jump and climbing skills and climb to the peak of the Border Mountains. He reached the final ledge and pulled himself up. Crow was sitting on his head.

The black bird stated, "Man, that was a steep climb. I'm actually surprised you made it this far. To be honest, I was expecting you to lose foothold and tumble to your death, or for a rockslide, or for one of the ghastly flying things to attack us. I'm really glad I have wings. It's a _long_ way down. If you slip and fall-"

"Thanks, Crow," Ezra interrupted. "That's good enough."

"Happy to help. That's what I'm here for," he responded. "This is comfortable. This is nice! Great views from up here."

"Think you'll be able to get off my head soon?" Ezra asked as he began walk along a path in between the stone. "It's getting itchy."

"You want me off your head? I thought you specifically told me to stay put after that incident with the stone-cat," Crow replied. "But, okay, then."

Ezra turned a corner only to look in awe as he saw a whole city on the stone. The houses were either carved into the stone or made of pods that rested against the stone. A giant, stone face sat in the air between two stones, kept up by rods. Crow got off Ezra head and also seemed interested.

"Wow! A whole city up in the clouds," Ezra admired.

"Wasn't that what you were looking for?" Crow responded.

"I know, but it's just amazing to see it for myself," Ezra replied.

"You humans are weird," Crow commented.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Ezra agreed and kept walking along the wooden bridges. He came up on a pod and called through a closed door, "Anyone in there?" He knocked on the door only to get no answer in return. He continued to walk forward when he noticed what seemed to be an Oular sitting on a ledge. It looked at him and Ezra paused in his tracks for a moment. _'He might be nervous. Considering how he seems to feel with me around already,'_ he thought. Ezra began to approach but slowly and cautiously, trying not to frighten the skittish creature. It watched him nervously but curiously as he approached. Ezra soon got close enough and kneeled to the Oular's eye level without frightening the creature in front of him. Ezra slowly greeted, "Hey. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Ezra, a friend. You're Oular?" It made a clicking sound. "Oular. Oular?" Ezra sounded out. "Am I saying that correctly?" It answered with another clicking noise. The noise was obviously its choice of language. _'These are the times where I wish I had Sabine as an interpretor. Not that she would have known the Oular's language in the first place,'_ Ezra thought. He decided to try something else, "You have an impressive village. It's really cool." Another clicking sound. "It's great. Thanks." It clicked again. "I'm looking for Abnaxus. Do you know someone called Abnaxus?" It clicked. "Abnaxus walks around with a stick. He leans on it. Like this." He held his hand out and tried to pretend he was holding it. The Oular gave acknowledgement, showing that the Oular knew who was he talking about. "You know him! Where's Abnaxus?" It stood up with Ezra following and pointed to a ledge with a orange colored leaved tree and other vegetation on it. "Up there? That's… high. I'm not sure if I can get all the way-" The Oular hurried away. "Hey! Wait!" But it was too late and it was gone.

Ezra walked to Crow and told the bird, "Well, we made it. This is the Purple Mountains. And the Oular. So…"

"Yeah, what now?" Crow responded.

"Just explore and find a way to get to Abnaxus and Lux, I guess," Ezra answered.

"Sounds like a well thought-out plan," Crow mocked.

"Be quiet," Ezra retorted. He hurried over to the makeshift ladder that was closest to the ledge that he needed to get to and seemed to be the way. However, the Oular suddenly appeared again. "Hey, how do I-?" He was cut off as the Oular picked him up and began to carry him up the ladder. They soon stopped on the ledge and the Oular set Ezra down. "Thanks…" The creature then left and Ezra turned to see a familiar Venar standing, staring at the distance.

Ezra walked to him and Abnaxus turned to him saying, "Dreamer," he coughed before continuing, "you did come."

"You didn't make it easy. Why not tell me where to go and what to do?" Ezra responded.

"Touching you through dreams will be like a blind man searching for a red pebble in a wild river," Abnaxus replied. "And if finding you is difficult, to talk even more so. Only fragments of words will survive the journey across. Some things will also not be known to me and could not be spoken. We do not know where Lux's heart was. You will need to find it on your own. Only a Dreamer could take this and bring-" He began to have a coughing fit.

"Are you sick or something?" Ezra asked noticing how bad Abnaxus sounded.

"I was fading. I will have stayed behind too long, after my people leave one realm for another. This time is poison. It diminishes me," Abnaxus explained. "My loop ends soon. Too late for Abnaxus to journey onwards, but not too late for Lux. Not too late for the Dream. I will have stayed behind for Lux. For you to have found your way to Lux. Compared to this momentous thing, my life is of little significance."

"Couldn't you have reached someone else and have them return the soul-stone?" Ezra asked.

"Only a Dreamer can face the Sisters. Only a Dream will make them listen. Only a Dreamer was able to retrieve Lux's heart," Abnaxus explained.

"The soul-stone…" Ezra realized.

"Only two could touch it. There is no other Dreamer now. Only Ezra, only Lux," Abnaxus responded.

"Why not send an actual message instead of visions?" Ezra asked.

"You were worlds away. Any message would be broken, unreliable," Abnaxus explained. "The Oular will help me dream. The Oular was needed to find you in those dreams."

"Crow?" Ezra questioned. "How was he able to find me?"

"The bird bridges worlds and souls," Abnaxus explained. "The bird has a bond with the Dragon of Spring. The bird was connected to the Dreamer and to the Bloodless King. At the end of its life, the bird will be bonds to the Girl Who Walked Across Worlds."

"That's not a real answer, you know?" Ezra responded.

"The bird is magic," Abnaxus replied.

"Which bird? I wasn't listening. There's a magic bird? Where?" Crow chimed in.

"You were a curious thing, feathered one. So little and yet so great. So full of magic," Abnaxus told Crow.

"Pfft, right, sure. I mean- Really? Magic?" the bird responded.

"Oh, yes. You would see this," Abnaxus replied.

"What's the Dragon of Spring?" Ezra asked returning the Venar's attention to him.

"The new thing that comes to pass when the old things die. The soul of she who saved the Balance, reborn," Abnaxus explained.

"She who saved-" Ezra repeated but Crow finished for him with his realization.

"April? Are you talking about April Ryan?" the black, talking bird asked.

"What do you mean by reborn?" Ezra asked.

"April isn't dead?" Crow continued.

"She will be dead. She was reborn. There are two now, entwined but apart," Abnaxus replied. "The Dragon of Spring. The Girl Who Walked Between Worlds. Mortal and immortal, Human and Kin. They are legend."

"So, there are one but two? There are two Aprils now, but she's still dead? I don't get it," Ezra responded.

"Neither would I. I will only know the words, not their meaning," Abnaxus replied. "This is the way of my sight. I will see, but never all of it. Scattered words from a book with many, many pages."

"That's helpful," Crow commented sarcastically.

"Where is Lux?" Ezra asked.

"Follow me, Dreamer," Abnaxus replied and guided Ezra and Crow into a temple.


	9. Lux

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 9: Lux

"The Oular would always be protectors of the Dream. They are children of the First Dream, long before these worlds, long before Human and Venar." As they walked through the hallway, Ezra could see at the end where light was shining in from the ceiling a silver colored boy under a blanket, asleep. "They will keep the First Dreamer safe, after Lux's heart was stolen. The soul-stone. They are protecting Lux from the Un-Dream, protected everything from the Un-Dream."

"How did Lux lose, her- his, her heart?" Ezra asked.

"The wizard will take the soul-stone. He lets the black fire inside him. He wanted to own dreams. He will have desired to reshape everything," Abnaxus explained. "He was and will be dangerous. In all presents, past and future.

"And the Un-Dreaming?" Ezra prodded.

"The wizard will make a bargain and the black fire enters him and eats him," Abnaxus replied. "The wizard is the Un-Dreaming." They turned to the boy as they reached his bed. Just behind the bed seemed to be an elder Oular that Ezra recognized from his visions.

"You were in my vision. Hello," Ezra greeted. The Oular stayed silent. "He doesn't understand me."

"The Oular understood enough," Abnaxus responded. They both turned to the boy. "Here Lux slept a dreamless sleep."

"So, what now?" Ezra asked. "What do I do?"

"You will know," Abnaxus answered vaguely.

Crow landed on the corner of the bed while Ezra slowly approached the boy, Lux, who slept on the bed. Ezra carefully pulled out the soul-stone and set it against Lux's chest before his mind went dark for a moment.

When his mind returned to focus, he found himself in a blue space with Lux floating in front of him awake. The boy yawned. "You're awake," Ezra commented. He then realized it. "You're inside my head. I can…"

 **(A/N: The game doesn't say what Lux is saying and just says the sounds. So I'll be making the words that Lux says from interpretation and ideas. Don't be too harsh about it.)**

The boy laughed. "Hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can hear you inside," Ezra replied. "You're burning with a white fire. I can't- It's painful." The boy exhaled and the pain diminished to nothing. "Thanks. You're the First. You were there at the beginning of everything."

"Yes," Lux responded. "And I need you to continue the Dream. Continue everything."

"Me? No, I… How's that possible?" Ezra asked.

"You brought my heart, didn't you?" Lux asked and chuckled.

"Yes, I brought your heart. The soul-stone," Ezra answered.

"That isn't what I wanted," Lux responded kindly.

"What do you mean that's not-?" Ezra began but the boy cut him off.

"What of Nox?" he asked.

"Nox? Do you mean the Yaga? I didn't bring the Sisters. I didn't know-" Ezra began but realized something. "They were inside the soul-stone, and now they're here with us. That's it, right?"

"Yes," Lux answered with a laugh.

"Light, dark; dream, nightmare. Together," Ezra commented. "That's why I needed to go there to face them. To bring them with me." He took a deep breath. "So what now? How do we save the Dream? Save reality?"

"As I said, _you_ must continue the Dream," Lux answered.

"I can't be the one to do that. I'm just… I'm just a Jedi Padawan," Ezra responded. "You're a god, or as close as to anyone can be to a god, I guess. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"You can, you are," Lux assured.

"What happens if I say yes? Who do I become? And what about… What about me? What becomes of me?" Ezra asked.

"You are special, Ezra Bridger. You will become into a person that the universe needs of you. You are the one that is capable of protecting the Dream. You, and you alone," Lux replied. "You can do this. You will be fine."

"I understand," Ezra responded.

"Do you trust me?" Lux asked.

"Of course I trust you," Ezra answered. "How can I not? I mean, you made the universe. Without the Dream, there's nothing, and there never was." He then realized something. "If the Dreamer stops dreaming, there's nothing forever. So if you're-"

Lux laughed for a moment. "We become one," he stated.

"If we are one, then the Dream is mine. I keep it alive," Ezra responded. "But what about after I'm gone? What then?"

"You will know," Lux answered.

"Okay, alright," Ezra agreed. "Well, we can't let the universe end, so let's go. I'm ready." Lux held up his hand and Ezra put up his nearly touching Lux's. Slowly, Lux faded into Ezra and the Padawan couldn't help but feel different.

But the young boy was pulled out of his mind as he heard Crow ask, "Are you okay, Ezra?" He looked at the bird. "For a moment there, it looked like… It looked like you were made of light. It was… beautiful."

"I'm okay," Ezra assured. "Dizzy a bit. But, I… I'm… I have to go back now. Wake up for real. Face the world, face the- There are things I have to do. I need to fix things. I can't be asleep any longer."

"Can I come?" Crow asked.

"No, you can't, Crow," Ezra replied.

"So you're leaving me here?" Crow asked sounding sad.

"You'll be fine, Crow. I know it," Ezra reassured. "Thanks for… for everything. I don't think I'll be coming back, but I know you'll be okay. I promise." He began to think of going back to the Ghost, to where he was sure he was asleep before he disappeared from the area.


	10. Back

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF DREAMFALL/DREAMFALL CHAPTERS OR STAR WARS REBELS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS!**

Chapter 10: Back

Ezra suddenly felt himself falling onto a hard, metal floor with a loud thunk and his head hitting the ground a bit. "Ugh…" he groaned. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that wasn't as painless as I had hoped." He looked around and noticed he was in his old bunk room. But no one was inside and he could hear the hum of hyperspace surrounding the ship he was in. "I'm… back," he muttered.

"Hey! Who's in my room?!" yelled Zeb's voice. Ezra slowly stood up as the door opened and watched as Zeb stared at him for a moment.

" _Your_ room, Zeb?" Ezra questioned. "What happened to it being a room we shared?"

"Ezra! Where have you been?!" the Lasat asked tense.

"Uh, Arcadia," Ezra answered. "Long story. How long was I gone?"

"A couple weeks, kid," Zeb answered. "You had us all worried, well, except me. I was happy to have the cabin back to myself."

Ezra scoffed in amusement. "Sounds like something you would say," he responded. "But a couple weeks? I was there mayb-"

Before either of them could see her, they found a familiar Mandalorian grabbed onto Ezra in a hug. "Karabast, Ezra! Where have you been?" Sabine asked. "First you're training with us and then… gone!"

"I have been on a different world, with quite a different atmosphere to most of the universe," he explained.

"What do you mean, Ezra?" came Kanan's voice. They turned to see him in the door. "You've been missing for weeks and we couldn't find you anywhere. And how did you even get on the Ghost while we were in hyperspace?"

"Long story. It goes back to even more I met you," Ezra replied. "And hyperspace, don't really know. And I was only there for a few days. No way I was gone for weeks."

Hera walked up. "Why don't we talk about this in the living room?" she suggested. They nodded and walked into the room and sat down, though Zeb and Kanan stood as there wasn't enough seats. "Where exactly have you been, Ezra? Do you understand how worried we've been?"

"Uh, I have an idea on your worry. As for where I've been, I've been on a world called Arcadia," Ezra answered.

"Arcadia?" Kanan repeated.

Ezra nodded. "This wasn't the first time I had been there, though. A year ago, just before I met you, I had gone there. Through dreaming," he told them shocking them. "I had gone into two month long coma in which I had been in Arcadia and the Storytime. I had been called to Arcadia by a girl telling me to save a woman named April Ryan. She was a rebel who was fighting against the Azadi. Basically the Empire only more based on religion and had swords and spears instead of blasters and lightsabers. Arcadia, unlike the rest of the universe, is based on magic. When I met April Ryan, we didn't get along so well. As one point, the Azadi thought I was using magic outside the Ghetto and locked me in prison until I would stand trial. Shocking me, April helped me escape."

"What's the Ghetto?" Hera asked.

"While humans are allowed to go anywhere they want in the city, magicals or those who aren't human had to stay in the Ghetto or what was known to the magicals as Oldtown," Ezra explained. "Back when I first came, they lived there. The magicals were okay with the food, shelter, and jobs the Azadi left for them, but the Azadi had taken away their freedom, upsetting them. Back then, there were hundreds of men, women, and children magicals. Even then, I didn't like the Azadi. Though one named Kian was respectable. One of the magicals I met was a talking bird named Crow. In the end, I wasn't able to save April Ryan. She died, killed by Azadi soldiers before I could get to her." They looked shocked a bit. "When I went back recently, I met Crow again but I had to find the Purple Mountains and the Oular. The Oular were an isolated magical race that were the first children of the universe, according the Abnaxus of the Venar."

"Abnaxus of the Venar?" Sabine repeated.

"From what I could tell, the Venar are a species that travel realm to realm," Ezra explained. "He had stayed behind to watch over the First Dreamer, Lux. Lux's heart was stolen from him by the Yaga. A witch that had been alive since before the universe even began."

"Who is Lux and the Yaga?" Kanan asked.

"The Yaga is the name for the Sisters. They were once one called Nox, but when the universe was born, they were split into three sisters. Baeb of youth, Ayea of age, and Gh'aa of decay. Lux had taken the soul-stone which became his heart to create the First Dream," Ezra explained.

"First Dream?" Hera repeated.

"The First Dream is the dream that created the entire universe," Ezra explained shocking them. "Eventually, a wizard came and took the soul-stone. When he fell, the Yaga took the soul-stone back and kept it. I had to face the Yaga to get the soul-stone in order to take it to Lux and save the Dream."

"How would you get a witch of darkness like that to give up something that they obviously wouldn't want to give up?" Sabine asked.

"They said the soul-stone kept them warm and sated. Without it, when people stopped worshiping and fearing them, they would disappear and that the soul-stone would keep them anchored to the world. At first, I was just trying to convince them. Eventually, they asked me to give them a morsel of myself to try to sate their hunger," Ezra explained.

"What do you mean by 'morsel of yourself'?" Kanan asked sternly.

"Yeah, doesn't sound like something good," Zeb added.

"I had to give them a couple of my darkest secrets," Ezra answered shocking them. "I gave them my two biggest fears and they took them."

"How can they take fears?" Sabine asked.

"They're witches," Ezra answered bluntly. "And now that they have those fears, I can barely remember the fears I gave them. They're slowly fading away."

"Ezra, why would you do that?" Kanan asked sternly.

"It was either that or get eaten by them," he replied bluntly. "After I gave them those, they said they wanted more from me before they gave me the soul-stone. I admitted that I didn't have anymore to give. But I told them that if I didn't bring the soul-stone to Lux, the Dream ends and no one would remember any of us, remember them. So they agreed to give me the soul-stone as long as I remembered them as well. After that, I left with Crow and met a couple creatures that were the last of their kind. One named Ben-Bandu had met me on the way to the Yaga. The second was named Mole and she was an Elder Banda. The Azadi had massacred their race and very few were left. Some were able to flee and survive. When we left, they left to find the surviving Banda."

"So the Azadi really are basically the Empire. Just another version of them," Zeb stated.

"Pretty much. There as a resistance of both magicals and humans trying to fight off the Azadi. Actually, Kian, the Azadi soldier that I had respected, was one of the rebel fighters," Ezra responded.

"Really?" Kanan responded.

"Yeah," Ezra replied. "I didn't expect it either, but he did. He had left before I could meet him personally again. I only was able to get a glimpse of him while he was talking to a Dolmari, a young Zhid rebel, and the leader Shepherd who was a Samare. There were all sort of magicals and other creatures that weren't human there. Not sure what happened to them after I left the rebel base. I never got to see them again before I came back here. A lot of people were talking about a black fire coming to sweep across the world of Arcadia that will try to destroy it. Not sure what they were talking about really. I have a feeling it has to do with a rehabilitated wizard named Roper Klacks who had worked under the Yaga for a bit. I'm not sure though."

"So, what happened to Lux and the Dream?" Hera asked. "You obviously saved them."

"It's… complicated," Ezra replied. "I had made it to the Oular and Abnaxus in the Purple Mountains. It wasn't easy to get there at all. When I had arrived and began talking to Abnaxus, he explained to me about sending me the visions I had been having about him and the Oular with him telling me to come and save the Dream. After a lot of discussion of different topics, including about April Ryan being reborn or something that I still don't understand, he took me to Lux."

"You met the creator of the universe?" Zeb asked shocked.

Ezra nodded. "I returned to the soul-stone to him. He woke up and began to talk to me in my mind," he explained. "It was weird, I guess."

"Having someone in your head would be," Hera commented.

"If Lux was saved, you did save the Dream. So why do I feel it has more to it than that?" Kanan asked. "Not only that, but I sense more power in you than before. Half of it feels like light and the other half is darkness."

Ezra took a deep breath. "When I had given the soul-stone to Lux, not only was it the two of us there, but the Yaga as well. The reason I had to retrieve the soul-stone wasn't just because it was Lux's heart, but I needed to bring the Sisters as well. In order to save the Dream, I didn't just need to wake up Lux and return his heart," he paused.

"What did you do, Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"In order to save the Dream," he began slowly, "I had to become one with the First Dreamer." They looked at him shocked.

"Are you saying you have both the First Dreamer and the Yaga inside you now?" Zeb asked.

Ezra nodded. "I became one of the First Dreamer and now it's my job to keep the Dream alive," he explained shocking them. "If I let the Dream die out, the universe will end. And if I didn't join with Lux, the Dream would've ended and the universe would've followed."

"But now you have both the power of light and darkness in you," Kanan commented.

"Yeah," Ezra agreed. "I was reluctant to accept the job, but I had to. I wasn't going to let the universe end because of my hesitation."

"So now you have the job of keeping the universe around?" Hera asked.

"Yep," Ezra answered. "Pretty much. It's weird, I know. If I hadn't seen and done it myself, I wouldn't believe it. In all honesty, I had thought I was here while I was in Arcadia. That I was really dreaming myself there as I did last time. I didn't expect me to be missing like that."

"You said you were only there for a few days on your end," Zeb commented. "How did all that in a few days?"

Chopper came rolling in, flailing around frustrated and beeping around as his version of talking. "Chopper, not now," Hera told him. "Ezra-" Chopper turned to Ezra seemed shocked and made a happy sound.

"Good to see you too, Chop," Ezra told him.

"You going to answer my question?" Zeb asked.

"You would be surprised how much you can get done in just a few days when you have a job on your mind that you have a time limit to get done," the Padawan replied. "Can't really explain time too well."

"I'm personally worried about you having half light and half dark in you," Kanan stated. "It could change you in ways you don't want."

"I'll be fine, Kanan. If I even began to turn dark, the light from the First Dreamer and the Dream would stop it. Light and dark balance each other. From what I've learned while in Arcadia, you can't have one without the other," Ezra explained.

"That's like saying you can't have the Jedi without the Sith," Kanan stated sternly. "Is that a universe you would want?"

"I'm not going to change the universe to what I want. I'm going to keep the Dream the way it was made and keep it alive," Ezra retorted. "The universe isn't mine to change."

"Huh, I think Ezra is getting wiser than even Kanan now," Sabine stated.

"I wouldn't-" the Padawan was cut off by his master.

"In some areas, he might be. But in others, he still has some work," Kanan agreed with Sabine. "But it may have to do with the fact that he has the balance of light and dark in him." He sighed. "Just remember, Ezra, the more people who find out about this, the more people who will want you to control you. So they can try to use you to change the universe to their wants. You'll be in more danger now than ever."

"I know, Kanan," Ezra agreed. "I'll be ready for everything."

"Good," the Jedi agreed. "You mentioned a place you had been while you were in a coma. You called it 'the Storytime'. What's the Storytime?"

"Every story has a beginning and an end," Ezra began. "The Storytime is the place between. I was trapped there while I was in my coma. I had only been in Arcadia for a week. But… after I left, I found myself in the Storytime. There I helped people, souls, who were also trapped find there way to waking up again. There was the Master of the Storytime called the Vagabond. He helped me find my powers that I had in the Storytime so I could help those people."

"What powers?" Zeb asked.

"There were only about three. One, I could sense and feel the minds of people and creatures. Two, I could use powers to bring a light to any person or object. And three, I could slow down time," Ezra explained.

"Slow down time?" Sabine repeated and they all seemed shocked.

"Yeah," Ezra answered. "Those abilities came quite helpful, especially for those having nightmares or other dark dreams that trapped them in Storytime."

"I thought you didn't care for anyone until after you met us," Zeb commented.

"I only began to remember everything from Arcadia to the Storytime while I was in Arcadia in these past few days. When I woke up, at the Vagabond's request which I was reluctant to accept, I had forgotten about all of it," Ezra responded. "It… It was all vague in my mind. It took a while even in Arcadia for me to recollect everything from when I was in my coma."

They gave a small nod before they all let Ezra talk about everything from his first time in Arcadia and the Storytime to what he had done while he was there recently. Needless to say, though, they were worried about what was to come in the future.

 **Well, that's Dreamer! This is definitely one of my shorter stories and if I broke up the longer chapters, I could've made it a few chapters long. But I decided to keep it nice and short for you, my dear readers. Tell me what you think and let me know if you think there should be a sequel to this or not. If so, I have a couple ideas that I will write and choose one to put up. Anyway, hope to see you in another story!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
